MINE!
by CrazyPerson2671
Summary: Juliet has deformaty just like Eriks, when he discovers this he declares her "His", but when Juliet wants more freedom he can't help but hide her from the world. Then Juliet learns about Christen and miss her crazy over protective Phantom. Bascilly the story's theme is "You don't know what you had till you lost it."Involes attempted murder/sucide,voilence and crazy love!
1. The Female of the Species

**Hey people! I decided to do a different Phantom story, cause bascilly I found the last one to far fetched! Well, this story maybe some what far fetched but it'll make more sense quicker or what not. Anyway I know the OFC names might be a cliche` and what not, but it just shows you how possive Erik can get when he labels something '_His'. _Well if you like it R&R, if you don't... MAY YOUR STORIES BE CURSED FOR A THOUSAND MOONS!**

_** I am not Obama and I approve this message.**_

* * *

_**MINE!**_

**Chapter One**

**The Female of the Species.**

A young girl was curled up in a ball as her care taker counted the money he made off of her tonight; she was a gypise side show attraction know as '_Daughter of a Thousand Demons'_. The man had beaten her for resisting to take the bag off her head and laughed as she cried for him to stop. But tonight she had enough. Over the few months Juliet- the girl- had collected some chemicals she use to make a sedative that would make the man slowly die over a period of weeks. It would be a horrd death. Juliet smiled underneath the sack she used to cover her face. The man was drooling over the extra francs which made this all to easy.

She quietly snuck up upon him getting the needle ready and jabbed him in the neck. The man howled in pain, but soon dropped like dead weight twitching. Juliet smiled at her work but heard a gasp. When she turned a ballerina no more then 13 with long wavy dirty blond hair and big brown eye looked at her. But to Juliet's surprise she open the cage and snatched her out. It was easy for the ballet dancer to do so because Juliet was only nine and had been under feed. "Murder!" A man shouted as they escape from the grounds. "Find the beast!"

The ballerina took the child to a old cottage not far from the city of Paris. Once they were safely inside the ballerina went to work on helping her wounds. "I'm Evalen." She spoke softly. "I saw your show to night...I thought it was terrible! Only a monster could do such a thing to a child." Juliet felt her chest filled with pride, for once someone took her side over those damn gypsies. "What is your name, child?"

"Juliet." She whispered nervously.

Evalen smiled and patted her head. "And what a lovely name you have my dear." Evalen slowly took the mask off, but the child stopped her. "Juliet," she chuckled. "I've seen your face. I promise I won't scream." But she continued to shake her head no. The other girl sighed. "Fine, but if I find a infected scratch on your face and _will_ take it off young lady."

Juilet crossed her arms over her chested and huffed. "You're not my Mama."

"You are right _cherie_. But consider me a older sister." Juliet nodded. "Did you know your parents?" There was a long pause. Evalen knew she struck a nerve. "I'm sorry. You don't need to talk about it."

All and all, they got along pretty well. Evalen soon discovered that Juliet had talents in music and in the arts. She was able to turn her voice from a lovely soprano then to a passionate alto in a snap, also her skills continued to the violin and piano. Juliet was a very good artists, not professional but with the time and energy she put into her pieces it made her look like a Michelangelo. The only thing Juliet couldn't do was dance if her life depended on it.

"Dancing is dumb anyway." She would mutter when she couldn't copy what Evalen was doing. It always made her smile when she would see Juliet continued to get her feet to follow what the other was doing.

They live together for a month at the most when Evalen annoced she was to audition at the Opera Popularie. Juliet was happy for Evalen, but when she found out she was coming to it made her want to crawl into a hole. "No one while hurt you _Mon ange,_" Evalen comfort her after another nightmare. "Anyone who dares to touch you will lose their manhood...or pretty face." She added quickly.

The day came all to quickly for Juliet, she perfumed the small cottage to the great opera house. She admitted being in the opera made her feel like she was at the home she always wanted, but still...Her face. Juliet always thought that her face was to ugly for a place of such beauty. Hell, she believed her own name was to good for her! **(A/N: A sign of low self asteam. I know the feeling.) **

_No one understands me._ She thought bitterly as she followed Evalen to the theatre for the auditions.

* * *

A boy about ten watched from the roof as a young girl about a year younger then him enter his opera with a sack over her head. "Does the insolent thing mock me?" He snarled.

Erik was still getting use to people in_ his_ opera house and hated people that wore masks, it was like he was mocking him. But this...This pushed it. Yes he had replace the sack with a white porcelain mask, but it brought back memories of those damn gypsies. "I'm going to find out why you have that on. Even if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

"Stay here." Evalen ordered. Juliet nodded and took a seat in a box so no one could see her. Box 5, to be spacfic.

Juliet watched them dance for a while and began to hum along to the song, then uncoustiusly sing along. She sang quietly but someone heard her.

Erik stalked to his box and then heard a voice. It was a soft quiet one, but it was a beautiful voice. He looked through the peeping hole he made and saw the girl in his box. "Women." Erik muttered. He smoothed back his wig and fixed his mask, Erik was ready to scare her out this place for the rest of her natural life. Erik quietly stepped through the secret passage way and stalked up from behind her.

But to his dismay Juliet heard him from behind the wall, so when he whispered in her ear: "Why are you here?!" She didn't leap up and scream. But his voice dripped with anger which scared her a bit.

Erik was not pleased with her reactions, so he grabbed her arm and shoved her against the wall. "Answer me!" He snapped at her.

Juliet glared at him. "I would ask you the same." She snarled back.

Then Erik lost it, he slammed her head back and knocked her out in the process, then he ripped of her sack only to see something startling. The left side of her face was like his right, covered in ugly scars. Her left eye was sunken in a bit like his and you could see some of her skull, at least she had real hair to cover it up unlike him.

Suddenly his heart filled with guilt and happiness. Happiness, because he had a female of his_ species_ as he put it. Guilt, because he **harmed** a female of his _species_.

_ Okay Erik, think! If you leave her here she could end up as a side show attraction and you blow one of few chances to have someone who understands you. Or, bring her to your home, force her to stay there and have a semi-normal relationship with a chance of either killing her or she attempts to kill you...I PICK TWO!_

The young Phantom picked up the female counter part with ease and walked through the underground maze with ease up to the lake. Once he set her down in the gondola she began to wake up. "Evalen? Where am I?..."

"Shhhh." Erik spoke softly running his fingers through her hair in a attempt to get her to fall back asleep. "I'm here to take you from that God for saken world. Just close your eye, _Mon ange."_

Juliet idly nodded, believing she died and went to sleep. Erik allowed a sigh of relief before he pushed of towards his...Their home.


	2. Erik Declares

**Ello gov's of Fanfiction, welcome to another part of this disturbing tale! LET THS STORY BEGIN! **

** I only own Juliet and Evalen...And Micky, but he'll be in here later on my dear readers.**

_**I am not Obama and I approve this message**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Erik Declared**

Juliet tossed and turned from a horrid nightmare, then shot up screaming. When she composed herself she found out she was still alive. _God, I thought I was goner!_ Then a boy came running in, ten at the most, his head shot back and forth before landing on her. Juliet crawled back till she bumped into the head-board, the look her was giving her was not right.

"You are awake _Mon ange._" The boy smiled wildly. Juliet nodded shyly before remembering her mask was gone. Automatically her hands flew to her face and she curled into a ball waiting for him to beat her, and tell her what a monster she was. But to her surprise he began to stroke her hair, awkwardly she may add. Erik wasn't use to comforting people but he figured he should make an effort for someone of his kind. "Don't be afraid my dear, I'm not going to harm you."

Juliet parted two figures so one of her eyes could look at him, he seemed so apposing mostly because he was a shadow from her point of view. "Really?" Juliet squeaked.

Erik nodded. "Really...Come now take your hands off your face!" Juliet shook her head and barred it in what seemed to be a mattress. Erik sighed getting impatient._ Use that charm Giry talked about!_ He scolded mentally. "Why are you hiding that beautiful face from me?"

"I. Am. Not. Beautiful." She muttered holding back tears." I'm...I'm a mo-monster!"

"Look at me." He commanded. She shook her head quickly. Erik lost his patients and grabbed her face, and yanking her hands away."I said look at me!" Erik snapped causing her to tremble.

Slowly Juliet opened her eye and was shocked at what she saw. "You-You have my face?!" His face had the same scars, his skull showed and he had thin blond hair on his head. Erik nodded._Maybe it wasn't a good idea to show her my face?_ Erik questioned himself, but that was washed away as a smile formed on her face. "We're the same?...We're the same!" Juliet touched his face, but when he winced back her hand snapped back.

"I'm not use to being touched." Erik said softly. "Not in the good way."

Juliet nodded, she understood how that felt. She didn't really like it when Evalen tried to give her hugs but got use to it, she still didn't like it! Just use to it. "I know the feeling...I'm Juliet."

Erik smiled at her. "A lovely name for a lovely girl." Juliet blushed and turned her gaze somewhere else._I'm getting good at this charming, stuff._He thought proudly.

"And you are?" No answer. "Please, tell me your name."Still no answer. "Tell. Me. NOW!" She snapped her temper getting the better of her.

"...Erik..."

"Erik?" Juliet mutter trying it out. Erik waited for her to say that is was a horrible name for a horrible face, like his mother told him. God he hated that woman. "A handsome name for a handsome boy." Juliet said back proudly. **(A/N:Yes it's cheesy, but hey! He's ten and she's nine! I don't know any good pick up lines for those ages! Also I am not trying to make Juliet a Mary-Sue, I am greatly sorry if she seems like one I was trying to use those parts to show how Erik learns to charm people...Or Christen for that matter. Thank you for ya time!)**

Erik looked at her and gave her a small smile, he started to like having a female counter part around him.

"I must be going," Juliet said getting up. "Evalen will be worried."

Erik shot his head up and shoved her back down. "No!" He roared at her.

She stared at him in complete shock. "What?!" She snapped back.

"You are going to stay here with me!" He ordered. "You are **MINE!**"

"I don't belong to you!" Juliet cried, boy he knew how to flip switches. "I belong to myself. Now let me go!"

When she tried to get up, Erik leaped on top of her and held her down. "No! You belong to me!"

"Since when?!"

"Since the moment you stepped foot in _my _opera house."

Juliet rolled her eyes. "You sound like a child! I am not a toy, I'm a living human being."

Erik shot daggers at her hand clamped a hand on her throat, the tight grip made Juliet gasp from shock. He lowered his mouth near her ear and whispered. "Even if you do find a way out of my home, you wouldn't last one minute without getting caught in a trap or lost. You'd _die_ without _me._" Juliet felt a shiver go down her spine as he spoke. His voice was filled with malice and determination, just to show Erik was not a person to mess with. Erik lifted his head up and smirked at her. "Besides we're not humans."

"Then," Juliet asked her voice shaking. "What are we?"

His smirk grew and he began to idly stroke the deform side of her face causing her to flinch. "Phantoms."

* * *

Antoinette Giry walked side by side with Evalen, she'd taking a liking to the new girl. Antoinette may be 2 years he senior, but still it was nice having another friend besides Erik. "You have any family?" Antoinette asked her friend.

Evalen nodded with a smile. "Yes. My Papa told me to come here and follow my dreams. I also have a daughter."

"Really?" The other asked in shock.

Evaln realized what she said and quickly corrected herself. "She was an orphan, I took her in because of the beatings the orphanage gave her." She partly lied. "I had her for a month now, but...I feel like she is my own."

Antoinette nodded in agreement. Erik had grown on her as well, he was a son and a friend to her so it was easy to understand where Evalen was coming from. "Is she here?"

"Yes. Her names Juliet. I put her in Box 5 so no one could see her."

"Box 5?" Erik was not going to be pleased.

When Evalen stepped in she let out a small cry. "Oh no! Oh no, no, no! Juliet!" Evalen broke into run screaming her name over and over.

The young Giry caught up to her and stopped Evalen before she would do something drastic. "Calm down. We'll find her." She knew in the back of her head Erik had to do something with it. "I'll tell you what. You look in all the Box's and in the girl's dormitories, and I'll look backstage!" Evalen nodded quickly and ran towards the girls' dormitories. Antoinette took a deep breath and went through the Prima Dona secret passage way. If Erik had something to do with this, she would have his skin!

* * *

"I'm not listening!" Juliet shouted at Erik. He was ranting on about the manager and was annoying her.

"...The imbecile had the nerve to disobey me!" He shouted pounding the keys on his organ. "I. Will. Have. His. SKIIIN!" Erik hissed through his teeth. By now Erik had his wig on but decided the leave the mask off while Juliet was in his clothes. Originally she was in rags but now she was swimming in Erik's clothes, for only being a year older than her he was a tall boy.

"Can you at least play something that can fit your rants instead of massacring the poor instrument?!" He glanced at her and played a dark tune as he countuied to mutter about the manager. "Much better! May I also add you play it _really_ good."

Erik suddenly stopped startling Juliet. "You really think so?"

Juliet nodded and smiled. "Of course Erik. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

At that moment his heart-felt like it was going to explode of happiness. _Someone, besides Giry, actually likes this. God, I'm so lucky I forced her to stay with me!...She'll thank me some day._

"Erik!" A voice snapped.

Juliet leaped up and clung to Erik. "What was that?!" She shrieked.

He awkwardly pulled her off and took her into his..._Their_ room and hid her behind the closet. "Antoinette Giry, a friend of mine. Stay here and don't come out till she's gone. Got it?" The way he said it made her shake her head yes, she was afraid Erik would hurt her.

Erik walked out and met an angry Antoinette. "Where is she Erik?"

"I have known idea what you're talking about." He said calmly heading to his organ.

"I know your involved!'" She pressured following close behind. "She was in your Box-"

He spun around and pretend to be outraged. "A insolent girl was in _my _box!"

Giry stepped back second guessing herself. "You had no idea?"

"Of course not! I was busy with that idiot manager."

Antoinette stood in silence and finally spoke. "If I find out you are lying, the guilt of having another humans grief shall hang over your head."

"I think I can live with it Mademoiselle." Erik retorted as she walked back towards the lake. Once he was certain she was gone Erik called Juliet out.

She slowly came out, she was sad because Giry could have helped her get out of here but the fear she had for Erik was stronger. Erik strode over and stroked her head gently. "I told you that you would stay here." He muttered. "You are now mine. Understood?" Juliet nodded slowly. It was official. Erik had managed to make the female of his kind hate him in only two hours.

* * *

Antoinette walked into the girls dormitory and frowned when she saw Evalen sobbing hard. She walked over and hugged her friend. "Shhh. There, there I'm sure Juliet is okay."

Evalen shook her head. "She'll be taken back to that God for saken camp."

"What camp?"

The other signed and looked at Antoinette with big puffy red eyes. "Juliet was a side show attraction at a gypsies camp. I took her from her cage and have cared for her for a month...God, if anyone see's her face she'll be dead!" Giry hugged the girl, she now knew Erik deftly had something to do with this. It would just take time to pull it out of him.

* * *

** What you think? Did you like the fact Erik is still a crazy possive person? Do you like a Evalen and Giry friend ship? R&R if you like it! If you don't like it and you type a bad review your fanfictions shall be curse, and all your computres/lap top shall explode! Peace!**


	3. Stop Stalking Me!

**The next chapter is here! So, this takes place about,eh, 3 years when Juliet is 12 and Erik is 13. Enjoy! **

**I don't own the song, I only own Juliet-**

**Erik: No! I own her!**

**Me: I created her, she is there for MY property!**

**Erik: She's mine!**

**Juliet: don't I get a say in this?**

**Me and Erik: No!**

_**I am not Obama and I approve this message.**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Stop Stalking Me !**

It has been three years since Erik has force Juliet to live with him and successfully hid her from a noisy Giry. It took nearly a year for the two to finally get along and for Erik to keep Juliet from escaping while he was out. They didn't change much. Erik was now 5ft 9, his blond hair grew thinner which made him keep his wig on more often, he was paler and colder-tempter wise- then he was when he first met Juliet. Juliet had was 5ft 6, her straight black and brown mixed hair went down to her waist, she was still pale as always and was the warmer of the two.

It was the middle of September, Erik was walking back from delivering a message to the manger who wisely began to follow his orders, when he heard a amazing voice.

_ Come little children,_

_I'll take thee away._

_Into a land of enchantment._

_Come little children,_

_the times come to play,_

_here in my garden of magic._

At that moment he ran to his lair, hoping it was Juliet. Ever since they met he wanted to know if she could sing or play. She said no, but he knew she was lying. At first he figured she was embarrassed of her voice but now he was mad that Juliet hid such a talent from him.

When he got there he was shocked once more. She was singing and was playing a violin, well plucking it, but it made the song eerie.

_Follow sweet children_

_I'll show thee the way,_

_Through all the pain and the sorrows._

_Weep not poor children_

_For life is this way,_

_Murdering beauty and passion._

Juliet sang this song from a urgent memory that wouldn't stop nagging her. It reminded her of a simpler time, a time when she knew what love was like. Erik watched her in silence, What she sang made him feel a sort of comfort. It was like the words where expressing both of their views and feelings on the world they where out casted from.

_Hush now dear children_

_It must be this way._

_To weary of life and deceptions. _Don't they know it.

_Rest now my children_

_for soon we'll away_

_into the calm and the quite._

_Ooooooo. Oooo. Oooooo._

Erik was soon joining her on the "Oooo"ing which made Juliet jump but continued. Then they both sang the final part:

_Come little children_

_I'll take thee away (Thee away)_

_Into a land of enchantment (ahhhhhh)_

_Come little children (Come little children)_

_The times come to play (plaaay.)_

_here in my garden of shaaadooows. (ooooooo.)_

They looked at each other, Erik more intently. Never had either heard two voice that belong together so perfectly, both strong, emotion, and bold. "Why didn't you tell me, _Mon ange?"_

Juliet nervously looked away. "I heard your voice and...I didn't think my voice was...Good, enough."

"You have a lovely voice." He said calmly walking to his organ.

"You want to work on our opera?" She called from the kitchen.

"No. I want to relax for today." Erik began to play the tune they we're singing, seeing if he could manipulated it to a point.

She nodded and grabbed the mask Erik made for her."Suit yourself, I'm going up."

Erik heard this and slammed on the keys making Juliet jump. _He's going for a record today._ She thought bitterly. He sat up straight and growled out "No."

"Please Erik!" She begged running to him. "I haven't been up there for so long!"

"You where up there three months ago!"

"Three YEARS Erik!"

"Oh...Time fly's my dear, but still no."

She was about to strangle the boy but she got a better idea. Erik was always charming her into doing things- not in that way!- so why can't she. Juliet sighed and put a hand on his thigh. "You're right. I should say down here."

He gave he a funny look. "What, are you doing Juliet?"

She gave him a innocent look and batted her eye. "Nothing." She answered in a seductive tone. Then began to move her hand back and forth down Eriks leg, making him growl in pleasure. He hated it when she pulled that card, but loved the way she did it. "Please Erik." Juliet whispered in his ear causing him to send a shiver down his spine.

Erik closed his eyes and let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine."

Juliet leaped up and hugged him "Thank you Erik!" Then she planted a big one on his cheek. He sat there frozen. Sure she would rub his thigh, leg, back or shoulders to bend him a bit, but a kiss? Juliet never kissed him and this was just thanking him! "Erik?" Juliet waved a hand in front of her friend still frozen in space. "Helloooo, any Phantom out there?...ERIK!"

He leaped up and loked around before looking at his Juliet. "Sorry, daydreaming...I'll show-"

"I already know the way through box 5!" She yelled over her shoulder heading for the gondola.

Erik looked at her with wide eyes. "What? How!"

She turned and gave him a big smirk. "I've been _stalking_ you, _mon Amie._" With that Juliet pushed of into the lake and rowed like she never had before.

Erik watched her leave and suddenly felt like a huge part of him died. He tried to ignore it but it would keep coming back making it hard to focus on something.

"What is wrong with me?!" He screamed to no one in particular.

_You miss her!_ a voice in the back of his head snapped_. You can only be happy when you KNOW where she is, for all you know, Erik, Juliet could be running away!_

Just thinking of that made Erik run towards a passage way, he would not let Juliet leave his sight for now on.

* * *

Juliet ran up to the passage way with the biggest smile on her face. She was going to see what the opera house was like once more! Juliet always felt jealous of Erik getting to go out and scare people, and watch operas when ever he felt like it while she sat at home like a wife waiting for her husband to come back home from the bar. But today it would be the other way around. Today she would live! She would scare people, she would cause haviffioc, and she would see Evalen.

Oh, how she missed her friend. Erik made it clear that he was her one and only friend, but she always had Evalen close in her heart. If Erik ever found out that he had compation, who knows what he would do! _Why does that boy have to be so possive? _Juliet thought with a hint of anger. _I've been down there for three years with no sun or fresh air and why? Because he thinks I'm his pet!_

She let out a irated growl, Erik was all she had for the last years. Yes, he was controlling. Yes, they fought to no end. And yes, he kept eyeing her in uncomfortable ways when after they fought, but still he understood her and she understood him. They wrote music together, heck they were writing a opera together, and shared a bed, and home. They even comfort each other if one was sad or scared from a nightmare. No matter what Erik was always going to be a part of her, weather Juliet like it or ...It was a bit of both.

Soon she was knocked out of her thoughts as she ran into the wall. Juliet rubbed her head and saw she was at the Box 5 entrance. After a quick look through the peep hole to make sure no one was there, Juliet snuck out quiet as a ghost and hid in the shadows as she walked through the opera house. It didn't change much, but Erik had told her that they had gotten a annoying leading soprano, La Colletta -she's 21 in this. But other then that thing where the same.

Juliet looked around as she entered a darker region towards the stage, no one was there. _Day off most likely...Hey, ropes! _Juliet quickly grabbed on of the dangling ropes and proceed it to climb till she got to the cat walk. _Wow. So this is what Erik see's every day._ "What are you doing here?" A thick Russian accent shouted.

Juliet snapped her head and saw a young man looking at her, eyes wide with concern. She felt frozen. Oh man, Erik would lecture her for ages on how a good Phantom was to stay hidedn. "Juliet?" Juliet snapped her head at him. How did he know her name. "Who are you, sir?"

The man smiled widely. "You don't remember. Well you where three when those damn Romny kidnapped you..."

"WHO ARE YOU?!" She snapped getting tried from his nonsense.

"Mickey. Former trapeze artist from Sol-ganize's circus."

Juliet looked at him wide eyes. It all made sense now! She remembered him, and the circus...But..Not her family.

* * *

Erik stalked around the opera house looking for _his_ Juliet. His was close to dropping the chandler when he heard her laughter. Then ran off in the direction from the shadows.

* * *

"Oh my...My parents looked like that?" She laughed at the picture of her family and the whole circus.

Mickey laughed as well. "Yes, little girl. You look like your Mothers."

"Well I can say we are the weirdest family on earth now...Who's those two?" Juliet pointed to a older hunched woman with white eye standing next to a young man with a big top hat on and was dressed like a ring leader.

"Gretchen and her grandson, Kirk. He was in charge of the freak shows, you kept calling him grandpa when he was 25!" They laughed, Juliet hadn't laughed so much in so long, longer then she knew Erik. "Gretchen was blind future see'er. Ironic, is it not?"

"In the very's."

"So, where you been little girl?"

Juliet was silent for a while. "Gypse camp. forced to be side show attraction and was beaten greatly. Now I live here...Ummm. Mikey, have you seen a ballet dancer by the name Evalen."

At the sound of that name a dreamy smile crossed his face. "Yeah... Pretty, pretty ballerina."

Juliet gave him a look and waved a hand in front of him. "Second time this happened today...Mikey I got to go or-"

"JULIET!" A voice roared making the two jump.

"Erik." She moaned. "I'm sorry, I'll see you again." With that she snuck off towards the roof, followed by a unknown shadow.

Once she got up there Juliet screamed out in fear, there was some much light it was blinding. "It's the sun."

"Ahhh!" She cried turning to see Erik snickering. Juliet slapped him on the arm. "Stalker!"

"Only for you, love. Now lets go...Who the hell was that Russian?!" He snapped.

Juliet rolled her eyes. "a friend, now get over yourself you stalker!"

"You know you're not coming back up here for a long time."

"I knew you where going to say that."

* * *

** Me: Hope you guys like it!**

**Erik: If you don't then I'll find you.**

**Me: Are you threating my veiwes?**

**Erik:...I WAS NEVER HERE! *Cue smoke bomb!***

**Juliet: Why do I even hang out with him?**

**Me: Cause you're both deformed and he forced you to.**

**Juliet: True.**

***Erik pops back in and grabs Juliet*:YOU DIDN"T SEE ANY THING! *Smoke bomb agian.***

**Me O.o...Well R&R my people to see more of this story! If you hate it, the monkey knights of hobo land will come and murder you with pickle !**


	4. Teenage Hormons Makes Trouble and Music

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Erik: Why did you scream!**

**Me: I'm excited! It involes a certin song being born from you two's...Exprence.**

**Juliet: erik, I'm scared.**

**Me: As you should be! I prombaly don't own any songs and sayings in bold, I only own Evalen, Mickey, and Juliet-weather Erik likes it or not! *Erik growls and clings onto poor Juliet* r&R if you like it! If you don't like it-**

**Erik: I WILL CUT YOU!**

**Juliet...O.o...**

**Me: Stop stealing lines that my cousion's say! READ IT!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Teenage Hormones Makes Trouble and Music.**

It had been four more years, Erik kept Juliet under his eye ever second he could but he did allow her to join him occasionally. But as they grew so did his urge to keep her all to himself grew as well. By 17 Erik was almost fully devolved and was incredibly handsome, to Juliet at least. Juliet was some what devolved, she gotten small hips and not a big chest, and the good side of her face had more womanly fetchers. In Erik's eyes she was beautiful. In both their eyes they found someone who could relate to each other and have someone to look past their faces. You think they would be a couple, but no. any desires they had the rubbed off as teenage hormones.

And one night, let's just say those hormones surfaced.

"Will you finish that outfit up!" Erik snapped from another room. "we have to be up their in...20 minute?! Hurry up woman!"

"Do you know how hard it is to tailor your old clothes into something I can wear?" She retorted coming out.

Erik spun around and his mouth hung open slightly. she had tailored the clothes he had to grow out of into woman wear. His old black jacket and white under shirt now hugged her curves, and showed little cliveg. Then Juliet some how managed to make his pants into a long skirt that stopped at her ankles along with Erik's old boots, now woman's wear. Juliet had her long dark hair down and the while mask on the left side of her face made her look like a perfect female Phantom. "Wow." Erik said at last.

She raised an eyebrow. ""You like? No?"

"Wow."

Juliet giggled at her friend's surprise, she had time on her hands to do this. "Let's go before you catch flies."

Erik shook his head and looked at her. "I'll accompany you!"

"Erik, you where going to do that anyway."_ What's with him?_

_I sound like a idiot!_ He screamed in his head._ Damn these male hormones!...Oh what am I saying, I love these hormones!_

"So...How's the opera coming?" Erik asked.

Juliet looked at him. "You've done it too you know." _What. The. F***!_

"Ahhh...Right, right...You look, great tonight."

"Thanks." she smiled. "You too."

The rest of the walk to the opera was silent and Erik had to control his thoughts, while Juliet had to control her urges to leap onto her companion. _Just hormones. They_ thought. It_ will pass._

The opera was Faust, Juliet loved the show but hated La Collette with a passion. "Good Lord, that woman should be a alarm for burglars!"

Erik let out a small laugh at her comment. "You have a way with words, _Mon ange._" After a moment he noticed something watching them. Giry.

* * *

Antoinette and Evalen strutted on stage along with their peers, being the top of the group the two where in the front. Sadly closest to the squawking Colletta. "Why do these idiots like her?" Evalen whispered to Antoinette in mid leap.

She made a small shrug and her eyes slowly drifted towards Box 5. Antoinette smiled softly as she saw Erik smile, he didn't do it often. But then she saw someone else.

It was girl no doubt, she was in dark clothes that looked similar to Erik's but in a woman's fashion. And most disturbing was the mask on the left side of her face...Could it be her? The one Evalen still grifted about at night. After the performance she would find out.

* * *

"ummm...Juliet." Erik whispered to her. "I think we should-"

She shot her head at Erik and had a big smile on her face. "Drop the chandler on Colletta! If we're doing that I'm WAY a head of you."

"No. We should head back."

Juliet's face dropped. "But why?" She whinnied.

He gave her a glare saying '_We're doing what I say we are and we are doing it RIGHT. NOW.' _She groaned and followed him back down to their home. "Nadir is coming here next week." Erik called over to her as she head for their room.

"Okay. I'm going to get ready for bed."

Juliet quickly changed and got into the swan shape bed they shared. Erik came in ten minutes later and just jumped in. "You better take those boots of." Juliet grumbled to him.

He smirked at her. "And what if I don't?" Juliet smirked as well and leaped on top of him, then kissed him. Erik laid there stun but slowly got into it.

_What are you doing?!_ Juliet screamed in her head. _He's your best friend!_ But she just couldn't hold it any longer and Erik was glad that Juliet made the first move. He quickly rolled them over so he was on top. "Like the view?" Juliet asked as they broke away. He nodded and went back again, his hands roaming her body. Juliet let out a moan of pleasure into his mouth which made him growl. At that moment, neither of them cared if it was lust or love, they just wanted each other.

* * *

Antoinette walked down the passage way to Erik's home and this time she intended to find out what was going on. As she neared the lair, she made out moaning sound very clearly. at first she thought nothing of it, but then a female voice was made out. "Erik! Erik!"

At that Antoinette picked up her skirts and bolt toward the lair. At first there was no one there, but once she got to the bed room..."ERIK!" She cried in horror.

The two figures looked up and their faces turned pale. Erik was shirtless but thankfully had his pants on and was on top of a girl with her nightgown up past her hips. "Ummm. Hello Antoinette." He said awkwardly. Juliet covered her face and groaned.

Once they where...Decent, Giry ended up giving them a lecture on how stupid it was and what it would most likely lead to. "...Do you two want that?!"

Juliet and Erik looked at her in horror, then screamed at the same time: "I don't want to be a mother/farther!"

"Then don't do it again!" She snapped, then grabbed Juliet's wrist. "You are coming with me-"

"No!" Erik roared grabbing Juliet by the waist and tugging her back. "Mine!"

Antoinette looked at him. "She is NOT yours Erik. Hand her over."

"Mine." He growled darkly tighting his grip.

"Erik, I will not have-..."

"Just leave me Giry." Juliet said in defeat. "I've been with him for seven years now and nothing has changed. Just go."

"But what about Evalen?"

"I'll visit her, I promise."

Antoinette looked at the two, she had to admit...They where a cute couple and a pair made for each other. "...Fine! But no baby making!" Then she left grumbling.

The two let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God she stopped us." Juliet smiled.

Erik nodded. Yes, it would have been the point of no return." Then the to looked at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking." She said seductively.

"Mmmmm...I'll get the music sheets!"

"I'll get the ink and pen!"

* * *

**And that is how that song was born! If you like it R&R, if you hate it...ERIK WILL CUT YOU! Peace!**


	5. We Do Not Do Drugs Young Man!

**I'm back agian for more of this epic story! This is gonna explan Eriks drug addiction. Enjoy!**

**I only own Evalen, Mickey and Juliet to Eriks dispaer.**

_**I am not Obama and I approve this message.**_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**We Do Not Drugs Underneath This Opera House Young Man!**

One week later and a bunch of fights about Erik staring at Juliets arise later, Nadir had come to visit the couple. "Nadir! Good to see you, tan as always." Juliet cried flinging her arms around her dear friend.

The Persian laughed. "Good to see you to Juliet. Now where is Erik."

"Oh one minute!" She ran off towards the bed room and the next thing Nadir heard was Erik screaming in terror. "GET UP! WE HAVE A GUEST!...PUT SOME PANTS ON MAN!"

"Okay, woman!...STOP LOOKING AT IT!" Nadir rolled his eye and chuckled at his friends, they sounded like a married couple and they weren't even courting.

"This is my home to and I can look at what ever I feel like!" She retorted.

"Not my...Thing!"

"Will you keep it down! Nadir can here us!"

"NADIR"S HERE?!" Then Erik bolted out with no shirt and him struggling to get his belt on. "Nadir good to see you...You didn't here that did you?"

"Every word. I surprise that you two aren't married yet."

"Ha!" Juliet shouted coming back out. "He doesn't have the gull to ask me out for dinner."

"We have dinner together every night, woman!" Erik yelled over his shoulder.

"It's never romantic!" She snapped back.

Their friend raised his eye-brow. "So you two ARE courting."

They both froze and looked at him. "NO!"

Nadir laughed at them and took a seat by the lake. "I'm going to see Evalen, I'll be back in a few hours." Once Juliet left, Nadir smiled and took out a small shinny box.

Erik looked over and pointed at it. "What's that?"

His friends smile gor even wider. "A...Present."

* * *

"Point your toes!" Evalen snapped at Juliet, for the last few days she and Antoinette have been trying to teach the girl some simple things on dancing but the girl had to left feet!

"I'm-UGH!" Juliet moaned falling to the ground. Mickey laughed out loud at the sight. "Tell your husband to stop laughing at me!"

Evalen shot a glare at Mickey, her husband, and he shut up quickly. Antoinette shook her head. "You are un-teachable!"

"Don't remind me."

"So, little girl." Mickey stated after taking a gulp of whisky. "I hear of Persian, seeing little friend of yours, no?" Juliet nodded, still flat on her back on the floor. "Persian does drugs from what I hear."

That made Juliet shot right up. "WHAT?!" Before anyone could ask her, she jumped up and ran to the first secret passage way she could find.

* * *

Once Naidr removed the needle from Erik's wrist, Erik felt like he was drifting in the air. All of his body relaxed, his sense's numbed down-so he couldn't really tell if Juliet was coming, which she was- and everything in sight was blurry. To him this was like being surrounded by music which you could see, but in blurry colors. "This...Feels...Goooooooooood." Erik groaned happily flopping down in his thrown. Nadir nodded wearily as he slipped down onto the floor. "This is better then...Mozart."

"Get out of Persia." his drugged up companion yelled before falling backwards.

"We ARE out of Persia, Nadir."

**(A/N The following in bold is something I do NOT own, I don't know who owns it, but still it is NOT mine.) **"**Agian, something that could have been brought to my attetion YESTERDAY!**" The drugged Persian screamed back.

"What the hell!" Juliet shouted running in.

Erik popped his head up and stumbled over. "Juliet-"

"WE DO NOT DO DRUGS UNDERNEATH THIS OPERA HOUSE YOUNG MAN!" She shouted dragging into the bedroom. "You are sooo dea-OW!"

* * *

** The next day!-**

Juliet groaned and turned to the other side, and bumped into something warm and hairy. She slowly opened her eyes and screamed causing Erik to jump awake. "WHAT HAPP- OH MY ALLHA!" Nadir cried running in to see his two friends in bed together _in the nude._

"We had sex?" Erik asked in shock.

Juliet nodded quickly. "WE HAD SEX! AND NADIR DRUGGED ME!"

"NADIR!" Erik screamed. The three stopped and looked at each other.

"Juliet?" Nadir asked slowly. "Please tell us that your period is coming."

Her face dropped and she wanted to die once she remembered what the day of the month was last night. "No...I was ovulating last night."

* * *

***Gasp* Erik! You knock Juliet up!**

***Juliet slaps Erik.* Juliet: We're not even married for the love of God!**

**Erik: It's Nadirs fualt! He drugged you. *Then Juliet slaps Nadir acrossed the face.***

**Me:For shame on you boys.**

**Erik and Nadir: But-**

**Me and Juliet *In deep evil voices*: FOR SHAME! *Boys coward in the conner of our female wrath***

**Me: R&R if ya like it! If you hate it-**

**Juliet *Still in a evil demonic voice*: I'LL COME AND KILL YOU ***********! *Then she starts to sob uncontrollably and yelling at Erik* Do you know what is gonna happen to my body! **

**Erik:But-**

**Juliet*Back in evil mode*: DIE! *Leaps on Erik and starts to strangle him***

**Me: And the mood swings begin...Or do they?**

**Nadir: Do they?**

**Me: SILENCE! I will reval all when I feel like doing so! Review. PEACE!**


	6. The Lost

**WARNING: Involves a sad, sad death. Readers discrsion is advised.**

**I only own Evalen, Mickey and Juliet...And...Eriks and her's...WELL YOU'LL SEE!**

_**I am not Obama and I approve this message.**_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**The Lost**

It had been 7 months since Erik had got Juliet pregnant, and the two could still hear Giry's words shouting at them. "I warned you two and NOW look what happened!" Much talk for someone who got pregnant around the same time. During those months Erik had to deal with his dear friends mood swings, vomiting, and cravings for strange types of food and sex. But that was the first 5 months and he was in the clear every now and then. Until that faithful night.

The two of them sat at the organ, Erik was singing to Juliet's stomach which made her laugh. "So, got any names?" She asked once he was done.

He nodded. "Mantilla if it's a girl-"

"And Charles if it's a boy!" Juliet declared, Erik nodded simply knowing the wrath this woman could inflict on him. "Erik, it's kicking again." Juliet snatched his hand and placed it on her stomach, the two smiled brightly as their child kicked. "I love you." Juliet smiled leaning to kiss Erik.

"I love you too." Erik mummered happily leaning in as well. As they kissed, Juliet felt another kick but more force full. She ignored it but after 10 minutes it came back. "Ow!" She cried grabbing her swollen belly. Erik's head shot up and he took her to the bedroom. "Lay down and tell me what's going on."

"I think I'm-OW!...Going into...LabOOORAHHHH!" She cried grabbing her friends and squeezing the life out of it.

Erik nearly toppled over from the strength that she forced onto his hand, he made a mental note to make sure he could still play. "I'll get-"

"No!" Juliet cried. "Stay here! Please. You're smart, deliver it!"

"I don't know..."

"You delivered a calf for the love of God! Same thing, different species, NOW GET THIS THING OUT OF ME BEFORE I RIP OFF YOUR HEAD AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!"

He nodded quickly and picked up her skirts. "I see the head...Okay on the count of three push, got it?" Juliet nodded quickly wanting it over with. "Okay...One...Two-OH MY GOD!" She pushed hard sending the baby right out of her and into Erik's unexpecting hands. Erik was spooked but soon smiled and looked at their child, but his smiled soon vanished...Their baby was..."She's dead." Erik muttered sadly tears already flooding his eyes.

Juliet sighed and looked up still not awear. "Is it a boy or girl." She looked at Erik and saw him sobbing hard, but they where not tears of joy. "Erik?..."

"She dead!" Erik sobbed out. "She's not alive Juliet." Juliet felt hot tears come down her face, after all those day all Juliet wanted was to hold her baby and watch her grow up...Now she would not know that joy.

"No!" She cried. "Why?"

He shook his head. "She was born to early."

Juliet let out a loud sob before shoving her face into the pillow wanting to die. Soon she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked into Erik's red puffy blue eyes, and looked down to see he still had the baby in his arms. The baby was far too small to survive, but she was beautiful with her soft skin that was now a light blue, she had stubs of dark hair and small little eyes that would never open to see the faces of her parents. Juliet carefully took the dead baby from Erik's hands and clutched her to her chest, the two cried and cried all night. The two never felt such horrid pain before and desperately whished they would never have to deal with it again.

It was a day later when Erik finally got Juliet to give the baby to him so he could set the corpse down the river. He carefully lowered the baby down the slow moving waters saying a silent pray even though he didn't believe in the Lord. Erik watched his daughter float down the dark waters and never to be seen again.

He walked back slowly and came back to see Juliet still in bed, not moving like a plank of wood. He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her holding her close, he could still hear her sniffles. "Shhh. Mon ange, our daughter is in a better place."

Juliet rolled over and Erik looked into her eyes, once bright and playful greenish brown where now dark and sad. "Why, Erik?" She whispered in a shaky voice, trying with every last amount of her soul not cry, but it failed. "Why does the universe hate us? Why does it takes everything that gives us joy?" Juliet began to sob again and curled up into his chest.

Erik stroke her head and he himself began to cry. "I don't now Mon ange...You must not cry so hard or you'll get sick."

"I don't care! I want to die, Erik! I want to be with my daughter!"

Erik grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "I want her here as much as you do, but I forbid you to speak of such a thing. I don't want you to die, I need you! With ouy you, I have nothing...Juliet you are my everything. My soul, music, friend and lover...If I lost you, I would kill myself..I love you."

Juliet looked at him. "I love you too Erik...You are my everything." Soon they where clutching each other tightly and silently cried over the death of their daughter, wondering what it would have been like to have a family.

* * *

**I littrally cried while writing this chapter. Please R&R. Peace!**


	7. Christen DIE!

**Next chapter!**

**Erik: Are you sure you wrote this correctly?!**

**Me:Yep.**

**Juliet:I like it!**

**Me:Too.**

**Erik:She's a pshyco! Both of you are!**

**Me:Silence! I kill you!**

**Juliet: Carzy Person here does not own that saying or Erik, or anyone from the movie/play she only owns me. Erik does not own me.**

**Erik:I'll give you a hurdrad bucks for Juliet!**

**Juliet: :0 **

**Me: Hmmm...Tempting...NO! READ MY MINIONS!**

**Erik:Come on- *He gets hit in the head by the Obama saying before he can even finish***

_**I am not Obama and I prove this message, and injury of Erik.**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Christine?...DIE!**

It had been many years since that horrible night, it took Erik a matter of months to get over it while it took Juliet at least two maybe three years. The reason for Erik to be over the lost of the child quicker then his companion was the face he had something, or someone else to content himself with. Juliet was in the dark about this for 11 years before she found out. It all started after the production of_ Hannibal..._

"I'm glad they got rid of the cow." Juliet beamed sitting next to Evalen.

Her friend nodded with a wide smile. "Yes. But Colletta quite because she was feed up with Erik's pranks." Juliet laughed thinking of the cruel pranks Erik and her _use_ to do to that woman, but now her friend seemed more distant. "At least Miss. Daae has more talent along with good looks, I've heard she caught the Vicomte eye."

"Good for her." She sighed. "I better be going back to the lair."

"I thought Erik wanted you to stay out longer, even though that every unlike him."

"So what, it's my home to. If he has a problem he can kiss my ever-loving mask wearing ass!" With that she stalked into a secret passage way and headed towards the lake. Once she got there, Juliet found that the boat was miss. "Grrr. My luck." She walked towards another passage way she forced Erik to put in after the last time she was stuck on the other side of the lake. As Juliet walked closer she heard Erik singing with passion, she hadn't heard that in years. Juliet shrugged it off and walked faster wanting to got to bed but when she walked in her bed was already occupied. "Christine?" Juliet cried at the sleeping girl, only to have a gloved hand clap over her mouth and drag her away from the room.

"Be quite," Erik hissed lowly. "You'll wake her up!"

Juliet wiggled free from his grasp and shot Erik deadly daggers. "Why is she in my home and in our bed?"

"I brought her down and she fainted."

"YOU BROUGHT THE OPERA TRASH DOWN?!" She cried clapping her hands tightly around Erik's neck making him gasp for air. "I can't bring anyone down her, not even the woman who saved me! But YOU can bring a slut down here, into my home and let her sleep in my bed," Juliet released Erik who was turning blue so she pick up some more evidence. "And you took her stockings off?" He looked away with a embraced look on his face. "I don't know who you are anymore!"

"Will you keep it down-"

"Oh, so your bitch can sleep? I got news for you -"

"SHUT UP!" He screamed, surprisingly Christen still did not wake up-did Nadir come in and slip her some drugs or what?! "She's my student and I can do what ever I want to her!"

Juliet growled and went to the safe, then took out what Erik hope is wasn't. She walked over to a sleeping Christen and cocked the pistol at the girls head, and looked Erik dead in the eye then said. "Is it me? Or her?"

* * *

** Yes short, but it's a cliff hanger! Now we know that Erik has been in that possition that he force Christen into. Makes you think who's more possive and the fact Erik just cheated on Juliet with Christen in tecnicl terms, doesn't anyone find this ironice? I do and I wrote the damn thing! Like it=R&R. Hate=*Flipped the bird O.O* PEACE!**


	8. He Did NOT Just Go There pt 1

..Chapter** Eight**

**He Did NOT Just Go There!**

The locked and loaded gun was pointed at the sleeping girls head - and why the hell didn't she wake up by now?-, Erik stared a Juliet wide-eyed. "Are you mad woman?!"

She rolled her eyes. "Gee, Erik. If I wasn't mad do you think I wouldn't be pointing a gun at the whores head! Pfff. And you call your self a genius."

"Thats not what you said last night..."

"DON'T MAKE ME!" She shouted shoving the gun closer to Christens head making her friend jump. "It's me. Or her. If you pick her, I kill her and myself..."

Erik looked at her with worried eyes. "If I choose you?"

Juliet smiled with a dark glint in her eyes. "I'll still kill her, either way I win. Isn't it great?"

Her friend looked at her in complete shock. When the hell did she become so psycho?! "Why can't I have something beautiful for once in my life." He muttered to himself, then he heard the gun fall to the floor. Erik looked up and saw Juliet's face, it was mix of hurt and hate. "Juliet! I didn't-" But he was cut of by a hard slap to the face making him stumble back. Once he was steady he was face to face with a broken Juliet.

" I hate you, yourself centered drama king two-faced good for nothing asshole who has no one in his life bastard! BURN IN HELL WITH THE OPERA TRASH CAUSE I** NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGIAN!"** Before Erik could say anything Juliet bolted into the boat and fled to Evalen, leaving Erik alone with his_ one true love..._

* * *

"...*Sniff, sniff* and then..He said I was *hiccup*... UGLY!" Juliet began to sob harder into Evalen's shoulder while her friend patted her back. "Why are men so stupid?!" She cried.

Evalen sighed. "Honey, women are smart than men because we have one head. They tend to use the dumber one between their legs."

"HEY!" Mickey cried offended by his wife. "I choosed you, and did I use that head?" His wife eyed him uncomfortably making him squirm. "Okay maybe I did...But it did a good job at it!"

Juliet began to com down and sat up wiping her nose. "I want to kill that woman."

"Why? You and Erik stopped being intimate a long time ago, why does it matter now?"

Juliet thought and realized why. Along the way, she had gotten use to Erik's possiveness and learned to love it like he love his music-and drugs. Now another girl had his possive nature and that in some weird but sweet way it made Juliet's heart break..."I WANT MY POSSIVE PHANTOM BACK!" She sobbed throwing herself onto the floor.

"Wow...She needfs some vodka." Mickey pointed out taking another swing of the achool.

Evalen rolled her eyes, she was gonna have to get Antoinette to talk to Erik.

* * *

"YOU KIDNAPPED THE POOR GIRL, SCARED HER HALF TO DEATH AND YOU MANAGED TO MAKE THE ONLY PERSON IN THE WHOLE WORLD WHO UNDERSTOOD YOUR PAIN TO LEAVE YOU!" Madame Giry shouted at Erik, who was hunched over his organ.

"So?" He mumbled playing with the corner of the opera he and Juliet had written. He remembered how they would talk about staring in the opera together for the very first time it was producted, but he doubted it would ever happen now.

Giry groaned at him. "My point is Christen will not understand you-"

"SHE WILL IN TIME! JUST LIKE JULIET DI-" Erik stopped and had to repeat the last words to himself. "Just like Juliet did."

"She is no Juliet Erik, she is Christen Daae who is in love with the Vicomte."

"I'll make her love me," He declared hitting the table with his fist, then Erik shoved notes into Giry's hand. "Deliever these to the right owners or I'll have your head woman!"

The older woman rolled her eyes and walked off taking a look through the notes, only to pause and look at the last one and smiled faintly at the tittle: _To my dearest Juliet._

* * *

**Yes short. DON'T BLAME ME! BLAME SCHOOL AND FAMILY! R&R is you like it, if you hate it I find you and gut you like a fish! Peace!**


	9. Juliet's Notes vs Erik's Notes

**Next chapter!**

**Juliet: I can't believe he said that to me!**

**Me: Oh, come here hun. *Gives her a hug* Don't worry you get to do nasty shit to the bastrade.**

**Erik: WHAT?!**

**Me and Juliet: OBAMA MESSAGE!**

**Erik: Oh shit, not ag- OW!**

_**I am not Obama and I approve this message, and Erik's ass whoppen.**_

* * *

**Chapte Nine**

**Juliet's Notes vs Erik's Notes**

Juliet tossed in the cot Evalen had gave her, how could Erik be so stupid. First, he forces her to live with him for 20 years, then he gets her pregnant and they lose a baby. Now, he's replacing her with a woman whose face is way better looking then her's? What is wrong with him! slowly she got up and went to the mirror, and sighed silently. Her mask was covered by strands of dark hair, she was wearing clothes that she made from Erik's old ones and they looked like his except with a skirt on. Good Lord, she was drowning in him.

_Knock, knock._ "Juliet. It's Madame Giry." Juliet walked over to the door and swung it open with a deep glare. "What do you want, Madame?" She held out an envelope with a red skull seal on it. She snatched it out of the womans and hand, and tore it open.

_ Juliet,_

_Words can not explain why I said what I said or did what I did, but I can say that I am turley sorry. We have been so much and to lose your friendship would be the worst thing that I could imagian...Well maybe except for losing Christen-_ He's a ass! Juliet sneered in her head. -_ I would surly die of shame if you would never talk to me again, you were my first friend. My first love. The mother to, sadly our dead child. I do not wish you to hate me. I will not speak of Christen in your presence and will Horner you like a goddess. I miss you greatly my dear friend._

_From your dear friend,_

_Erik._

Juliet scowled and crumbled the piece of paper up then threw it at the wall. Friend. Thats all she'll ever to that man. _I bet he imagined I was Christen when we had sex._ Oh, it was official now. Those two would pay for the heart break they gave her and all Paris would know the wrath of a scorn Phantomess.

Once Giry was gone, Juliet wrote a note quickly that she knew would go against every word Erik had written and shoved Evalen awake. "What Juliet?' She moaned tiredly.

"Get up and dilver this note to those idiots who run my opera house." she snapped shoving a envelope with a black skull seal on it.

"I thought it was Erik's opera house?"

Juliet smirked deviously. "After what he done to me, he'll be lucky if I don't burn the place down."

Evalen stared at Juliet in horror. Juliet was the sweet on in the relationship and now that man had turn her into a murderous rageful woman. But non the less Evalen got dress in a dark green dress she usually wore when she and Giry where training the ballerinas' and walked towards the lobby.

"...If my orders are not carried out, a disaster beyond your imaginannation will occur." Missouri Firm read. "Your obedient Severnt, O.G."

"We must do what he say," André sighed wearily. Giry smiled and hoped it would please Erik, but then...

"I have a note!" Evalen cried making everyone look at her in shock.

"Another one?" Raoul cried.

Frim snatched it from the woman and his eyes widen. "The seal is black, not red."

"So," Colletta hissed. "What does that mean?"

Firm quickly opened it and began to read:

_Fondous greetings to you all -_it dripped with sarcasm and it turned into Juliet's voice singing_,_

_You all may have gotten notes from my "Friend" O.G, but do not obey the bastards orders! Colletta will play the countess for experience of the art. christen Daae will be SILENT from the scratching voice she calls a voice. The Vicomte will have Box five_ _if he has the gull. My managers will listen obey these commands, if not, Miss Daae. Will. Die. _Now back into Firm's voice-_ You all have been warned, if you obey O.G's orders Daae will die and a disature beyond you wildest and darkest dreams shall befall the opera house._

_ From your Commander,_

_ A.R_

"AR?" Pagian repeated.

Colletta frowned in irrigation. "What does that mean."

"ANGEL OF REVENGE!" A dark femian voice boomed through out the lobby followed by a dark laugh. Everyone looked around in horror. There where now two of them and one was more evil than the other.

* * *

Christen sat awake in her bedroom in fear that HE may return, but instead got something else. "_I am the Angle of Darkness", _a beautiful rich feminine voice sang. _"You have disobeyed the Angle of Darkness..."_

_ "Angel night speak, I'll listen. Please free me from the Angle of Music..."_

_"Child head my warning, if you sing you shall die. Believe me when I say this, I never lie..."_ The voice disappeared into thin air leaving a disturbed a frighten Christen all alone. Alone. Scared. Vonrable.

* * *

** Me: Juliet, you've gone Jack the Ripper!**

**Juliet: It's SOOOO much fun!**

**Erik: Now I'm scared of two women.**

**Me: Please R&R if you like Juliet's dark and vengful side, if you hate it I'll send the crazy F.O.G on ya. PEACE-age! Also sorry if it's weird, but I was typeing this through math class..Agian, PEACE!**


	10. A Musical With in a Musical

**Another Chapter in One DAAAY! With more of Juliet making Erik's work harder then it should be...**

**Erik: Please forgive me Mon ange...**

**Juliet: Why should I! You haven't even called me that since the baby.**

**Me:And you did metion losing Christen is worst then losing her...**

**Erik: Who side are you on anyway?**

**Me: My granddaughter. *Slings a arm around Juliet***

**Erik: you mean daughter?**

**Me: Na, she had parents. they're later on in the story.I only own my characters and most of the songs don't belong to me. Any way, enjoy this chapter I did during History Class!**

**Juilet: You are not a fan of school are you?**

**Me: Not a chance hun. Not a chance. **

_**I am not Obama and I approve this message.**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**A Musical Starts with in a Musical **

_"There are now two," Firm sang._

_"This one just came out of the blue!" André retorted._

_"But, which one do we listen to!" Meg pointed out in song._

_Everyone looked at each other and sang. "Either way, we face the wrath of A Phantom of the Opera!"_

**(A/N Anything in **_Itlalic_** is either sining or a letter. And I am horrible at writing songs so get over it!Thank ya for your time.)**

Juliet stalked around on the rafters and sang a dark low tune- **sang in the tune "Stranger then you dreamt it." Do not own that song eith**er: _He thinks he can trick me, then we shall see. Who will it be. Me? Or **her**. Who will live and who shall die? But I know I will get what's rightfully mine even if it means they all have to die! _Juliet hissed and quickened her pace. _Little Miss Daae, you better be ready to play my game! For you to back out would be a shame, if you chose to play you truly made my day. _ She slipped out her sword which made a loud swushing sound that periced the air. She smiled darkly. It was time to have some fun.

* * *

"HOW DARE SHE!"Erik roared. Giry had come down to tell him the news and obviously knew he would not take this well. "First, I try to apologise. Then she spits in my face by turning on me. Now, she is threating to kill Christen and destroy the opera house, and let the fop sit in my box! HAS THE WOMAN I LOVE GONE MAD!"

Giry smirked. "So you still love her..."

He stopped ranting and moaned into his hands. "I don't know anymore." Erik colasped into his thrown in irritation; Juliet would be the death of him for sure. "Why is she so...Possive! I honestly don't know where she gets it from."

"Christen is going to lunch with the Vicomte..."

"I"LL KILL THE FOP!"

"See!" Madame Giry shouted making Erik shrink back a bit. "Juliet acts like that because you where so possive of her and now she has it in her head the only way to get what she wants is to use force! YOU are the reason of HER possiveness, as CHRISTEN is the reason for YOUR possiveness! AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO RELIZED THIS!"

"...No I think Evalen figured it out to."

Giry tilted her head back and moaned, then walked away leaving a ploting Erik to himself.

* * *

"Meg I'm frighten." christen whimpered to her friend.

Meg patted her back. "Whats wrong Christen?"

she sighed and sang:_ The Angle I once knew, has disappeared in everyway. Now there is a another who is...I can't even bare to say..."_

_"Christen you mustn't worry, you have friends by your side."_ Meg sang warmly holding her friend close.

_"Meg, they watch me every second...I have nowhere to hide!"_

_"Then look towards the ones you love. The ones who care for you. They're here and from above. With us by your side, this nothing we can't get through!"_

Christen smiled warmly. "You are right Meg, thank you. Thank you for being my friend and sister."

Her friend smiled back. "Your welcome Christen...now lets get ready for the opera..."

* * *

Raoul singing-AND IT"S SOLO! *Adiunce gasps in surprise*: _Who are these angles she speaks of, who are these devils that hide. They leark from the high above, and the walls inside... _ Raoul walks through the halls looking around at every dark corner, music picks up speed.

_Who are these monsters that fight, who are these creatures that we fear? It seems that's all we talk about day and night, and much watch what we say, for they can hear... _A Ghostly whistles start to echo.

_What power does one have over my love, why does the other one rage? It's worst then a simple push or shove, it is like a wild animal breaking from it's cage! Who are these Phantoms? Why do they hide? Are there even Phantoms or is this some lie!..._ He looks over his shoulder and sees a pair of brown-green eyes in the shadows quickly disappear.

_Who are they? What do they want? Why do they hide? Why do they taunt? Will someone tell me who are they!_

End of Raoul's solo...

Raoul walked into the chapel hoping he would lose the person following him. Once inside, he allowed a small sigh of relief escape his lip. _Who was that?_ he thought, but soon his question was answered.

"What are you doing here?" A woman's voice snarled out of no where. Raoul whipped his head back and forth looking for the owner of the voice. "Answer me boy, I have no time for your foolish games!"

"You're the one who sent the black seal note, weren't you?" He asked with all the confidence he could gather. The voice laughed darkly making him shrink back a bit. "Someone has been doing their homework." The voice taunted. Raoul frowned and shouted. "Reval yourself coward." He soon regretted his words, for a sword was pressed against his throat making him whimper slightly. "who are you calling a coward? Hmmm..."

"Just tell me who you are and what you want!"

"It's not so simple dear," Juliet sneered removing the sword from his throat making him sigh loudly. She chuckled at his reaction. "I am Juliet, a Phantom of this Opera. I was once friends with you rival for you the love of your sweet heart."

"_Was_ friends?"

"Listen, you want to talk about my personal affairs or get the girl?"

"I'll do anything for Christen!"

"Good." Juliet smiled deviously. "Listen to this plan and I promise Christen will be YOURS..." Raoul nodded and listened to Juliet's wicked plan.

* * *

** Me: I think we all know Juliet's plan is.**

**Erik: I don't.**

**Juliet: I don't and I came up with it!**

**Nadir: I do!**

**Juliet: How do you even know?**

**Erik: you haven't even been in here since you drugged Juliet!**

**Me: He's my personal secraty.**

**Nadir*Starts typin' crap***

**Me: Well, Review and can ya guess what Juliet's plan is?Also sorry that the songs I wrote suck, I'm only good at poetry. I'll start a new chapter when someone Reveiws and guess's Juliet's plan is. PEACE!**


	11. ALL FREAKIN HELL BREAKS LOSE!

**ELLO GOV'NORS AND GOV'ETTS! NEXT CHAPTER OF DISTURCTION!**

**Erik: Remind me never to let you listen to "Proffesional Greifers" before writing a chapter that involves a psyhco woman who's trying to kill me ever agian!**

**Nadir: Well speak of the she-devil. *We all turn and Fri-13th music comes on, and Juliet and two other characters from my other stories come in with chainsaws.***

**Julit*In an evil voice*:GET HIM!**

**Me and Nadir: RUN ERIK! RUN! *Then he starts running from his first love and her two friends involed with killers***

_**I am not Obama and I approve this voilent message.**_

* * *

**Chapter Elevan**

**ALL FREAKIN HELL BREAKS LOOSE!**

"You this is going to work?'" Raoul question Juliet before he left the chaple.

"Of course it will!" She hissed dangrously. "I'm the genous of this partnership and your the looks. Now go out there and get your Opera Trash!"

"Christen is not-WAAAA!" Juliet shoved him out of the chaple and she fled into the shadows to play a little game with christen...

* * *

Erik paced his room, head filled with mixed emotions-something he was not use to. On one hand Christen was his everything, but only for a few short Juliet had been his everything since he was ten. She played music with him, made him laugh, understood his pain, theyh had sex at least twice a week when they where 21 and 20. And Christen...She has a nice butt. "Why does this have to be so hard!" Erik cried flopping back onto his bed. He rubbed his head and looked down at his boots, he had to smile at the memory of the first time they almost did it. Erik chuckled remembering Giry's face and their faces when she walked in, and the terror they both shared after she made her whole baby speech.

But he quickly shook his head of those memories. No. Juliet was now his enamy, Christen was his lover...God, why did she have to over react! **(A/N I say that ain't over reacting, sweetheart. It's comon sense-well in the woman world it is!) **Erik sighed and pushed himself up to get ready for the show. Those idiotic mangers had better followed his orders or there was going to be hell to pay...And just incase, he brought a speciel throat spray along with him.

* * *

Christen waited backstage for the curtins to go up, Meg was finishing her make-up so her stomach felt like it would explode. Not from stage fright. But from Phantom fright. "_Christen_," A voice softly called to her. She looked around but saw nothing. Christen knew it did not belong to one of the phantoms, for it was soft, calming like "The Angel of Music" but it was a woman's voice. "_Christen. If there is trouble, go to the roof top where it is safe."_

"Who are you?" Christen whispered back filled with crouiosty.

"_You Mama, my dear." _the voice answered back softly caressing her ears._ "I am your REAL Angel of Music. Now go, my child!"_ She nodded and prepared for the most embarssing roles of her life.

* * *

Juliet snickered at her handing work, if Erik could pull off being her farther then Juliet could pull off being her , yes. The two of them where very sick and twisted. She stalked up to the highest parks of the rafters and she nearly wanted to drop the chandlier on Colletta right away, but she sucked it up like a woman she is! Not so long, like 4 mintues into the opera, Erik's voice boomed over the theater. "Did I not insturcte Box Five to be empty?"

"He's here!" Meg cried, Juliet rolled her eye's getting sick of her doing this. "The Phantom of-" But then she heard Christen and cut Meg short. "DID I NOT INTURCT MS. DAAE TO STAY SILENT!" Everything went quite and Eirk was looking for her so he could strangle the damn woman! "_Oh, shit._" Juliet mentally cursed herself.

"Yes." Collotta hissed proudly. "Be quite little toad."

"A toad Madame." Erik mocked her. "Perhapes _you are _the toad."

Juliet sneered and added. "More like a dying cow!"

"Quite right _Mon Ange_."

At that moment, Juliet's hear skipped a beat. HE called her _Mon ange!_ Erik hadn't done that in years! The plan was working...

"What! I have never been so -ARRRRRR!" The beastly woman let out a ugly sound after the maid had spreaded her throat with a special serioum, no doubt Erik replaced. "Graaa! Arrra!" Wow, she did sound like a toad!

Juliet smirked and strode into a secret passage way even Erik didn't know about, it lead to the roof top where she would wait for Raoul, Christen, and yes, brown nosing Erik.

It wasn't long untill she heard panic screams about a murder done to the drunk stage hand Joshep Buqet. Well it was one drunk ass she didn't need to worry about anymore. Juliet heard footsteps and quickly hid behind the satue of Artims, good choice to because she could have a perfect view of everyone on the roof top, but no one could see her.

Raoul did just as she told him to do; sing a sappy love song. Works every time. At that point the two lover's ran off and Erik had came out from behind the satue of Apollo- irnic because Artims and Apollo are twins siblings, MIND FLIP! Juliet smiled hoping that would get through his thick head, but...It didn't. It only fueled the fire with in him more which made Juliet's turn into an enforno that would make the fires of hell deflam from fear. He was sining about _her_ agian making things much worst, and then declared war on Raoul and Christen. Once he was gone all Erik left was a rose stem with a balck ribbion around it, the red pedale's crushed off. Juliet strode over and picked it up to study it, then sang: _I gave you my love, my freedom. My life. Is this is how you repay me? Deny me and betray me...You where bound to love her when you heard her sing..._Erik." Juliet began to softly cry, just thinking about him hurt her so much, but the hurt made the will for her to go one even stronge. "Let it be war on you all!" She voilently hissed throughing the stem over the roof and right onto the steps of the opera house.

* * *

Christen was so happy, her second debut and things went perfectly! Minus the Phantoms, but other than that it was wonderful. First, she got her true love by her side and now she's becoming a star. How could things get better!

* * *

Erik hated to admitt it, but he did stay to watch Christen. Her butt looked nice in that dress...Oh! and her voice. Her voice was good too!..."Hmmm..." Erik muttered to himself..."Where's Juli-"

"MY ORDERS HAVE NOT BEEN FOLLOWED OUT!" Juliet roared over the theater like a deadly lion. "DAAE HAS SANG! SHE. MUST. DIIIIE!" With that Juliet had relesed the rope holding the 2 ton chandler up and it flickered dangrously. Everyone on stage ran but Christen whp was frozen in fear watching the chandler come crashing towards her quickly. But Raoul leaped on stage just in time to save them both. Juliet's evil laugh echoed through the darking theater over powing the screams of terror.

Erik began to panic as well. He may have killed people, but now...Juliet had turned into a blood thrusty beast.

* * *

**Hoped ya'll like it!**

**Juliet: I've gone really psyhco.**

**Erik: I'll call the mental insalim and tell them to make another room for ya.**

**Me: You will not! If you like this chapter of DISTRUCION!...**

**Juliet: *Starts singing "Professinal Gerifers"***

**Erik: I will never let you two listen to that songe, ever agian. EVER!**

**Me: Review. If you hate it, I'll sick Juliet on ya. * Camera turns to Juliet who is armed with a bloody chainsaw.* See ya on the flip page! PEACE-age!**


	12. Intermission Pt1

**Chapter Twevle**

**Intermission pt 1**

**Me: Hi guys!**

**Juliet: Why are we having a intermission.**

**Me: Because I figured we all need a short break from this crazy ass drama known as life...Well in your case Fictional life.**

**Erik*Sitting back, chilling with some tea on a lounge chair*: Agreed. *SLUURP***

**Nadir: Yeah, but Crazy Person here is still letting Juliet take swings on ya.**

**Erik*Sprays his back wash all over me and Naidr for 30 seconds, how much tea can he take in with on slurp?*:BROWN BOY WHO CAUSED MOST OF BY PROMBLEMS IN THE FIRST PLACE SAY WHAT?!**

**Juliet*in a evil sing song voice*: Oooohhhh, Erirrriiiik. Time to plaaaay!**

**Me and Nadir: RUN ERIK! RUN FOR YOU TWO-TIMING LIFE!**

**Erik:I am not cheating on her! AHHHH! **

**Juliet*Who now has a Tommy-gun and brought some of the Mobsters along with her*:Come back here ya yellow belly side winder!**

**Al Capon: Man, this girl is just as crazy as the aurther!**

**Lucky Luciano: Eh, but she's payin us if we help kill the masked guy.**

**Capon: DOWN WITH THE PHANTOM! **

**Me: Great. We now have a man hunt for Erik!**

**Nadir: If I didn't go to college non of this would have happan! *Start crying like a divia***

**Me*Patts him on the back*: It's alright my Persian secraty. It ain't your falt Erik is a poyligamis.**

**Erik:I am not!**

**Me: Were the hell did you come from?! *****Erik Smiles and holds up a smoke bomb.* Nice bro! *Just then a bullet knocks off our dear Phantoms wig, we all turn and...Arnold Swatzantor is here?* **

**Juliet: I paid him to help me terminate Erik and Christen.**

**Arnold: Asta la-vesta, Phantom Baby! *Then his arms turn into tommy guns and Erik is the most wanted man in Fanfiction!***

**Me: Wow...I'm writing this and I didn't see that coming.**

**Nadir: Maybe we should get Juliet tested for metal issuse.**

**Me*Nodding in agreement*: Your right! Hell, I test Erik to. I come from a long line of therapist for mental hospitles and jails, so this ain't new!Ya know, I should pay you.**

**Naidr: you already do!**

**Me:Double awesome. Now my dear readers, review and suggest what mental issuse these two fair Phantoms my have for I have already along list of possiblities...**

**Naidr: By list, Crazy mean's book. *Holds up a big book that look websters dictonary on steroids.***

**Me: So, review if you like this intermission with guest star Arnold Swatzantor -sorry if i did not spell his name right put in these starting and ending disscousions in have I do not give a shit about spelling/grammer. If you hate it, well Arnold here will come after ya along with some mobsters. Well see ya on the flip page. Peace! *Me and Nadir sit back, to watch Erik get hunted down by Juliet, some Mobsters and the Termentor!***

_**I am not Obama and I approve this intermission.**_


	13. He Did NOT Just Go There Pt2!

**HEY WE'ER BACK FROM INTERMISSION!**

**Erik: And a trip from the hospital...**

**Me: Then you should have never cheated on Juliet in the first place with that opera trash!**

**Erik: I AM NOT CHEATING ON JULIET WITH OPERA TRA- I mean CHRISTEN!**

**Me: A-Ha! You still love her!**

**Erik:...Okay... Maybe a litt-AHHH! *Juliet comes out of no where and tackles Erik.***

**Me:This is the end! The end of the Phantom! *Start to cry for the loss of my second favorite chracter.***

**Nadir: Ahhh. Crazy, you might want to look agian. *I look and me, and Nadir stair wide eyed at the sence infront of us. Juliet was kissing Erik all over his face.***

**Julet: I love you! *Kiss, kiss, kiss* I missed you sooo much! *kiss, kiss* I missed having sex with you! *BIG KISS ON THE LIPS!***

**Erik*with a big goofy dreamy smile on his face*: Wow...What a woman!**

**Me:Ahhhh...Juliet, you might want to save those kisses cause Erik does something really bad in this next chapter...**

**Juliet*Then kisses turns into strangles.*:DAMN IT WHAT DID YOU DO NOW YOU INSUFABLE ASS?!**

**Erik: SOMEONE*chock* HELP*chock, chock, chock* MEEEEE! *Then a kick to the nuts and Erik lets out a sound like an woman opera solo!***

**Me and Nadir: 'OoO' OOOOO! That had to hurt!**

**Naidr: I felt that man!**

**Me: ._. Any whoooo...Enjoy the story! *We watch Erik slowly crawl away as I distrace Juliet with a picture of Christen which she is clawing to death***

_**I am not Obama and I approve this message.**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**He did NOT Just Go There Pt2**

**"**That was NOT part of the plan!" Raoul screamed at Juliet as Christen was getting ready to leave.

She shrugged coldly. "If I didn't carry out my promises, what type of person would I be?"

"Ahhh...A lier and **_less dangerous_ **person."

"I rather be a murder than a liar!" Juliet smiled at him. "Besides it worked out good for the both of us."

"HOW COULD YOU TRYING TO MURD-" She clamped a hand over his mouth and shot daggers at him. "Listen rich boy, Christen will be terrified to ever come back here and she'll want to leave this to stay with you. Right?" Raoul nodded. "And, Er-I mean The Phantom will advntually get over her or commit suicide. It works out perfectly!"

"Ohhh." Raoul said with a happy nodded. "Thanks, Mll. Juliet ."

"It's Mll. Phantom to you fop." Then disappeared.

"I am not a fop." Raoul muttered. "...Hmmm...I SHOULD get a hair cut, I do look like a woman."

* * *

"DAMN YOU JULIET!" Erik cried over and over slamming his fist onto desk repeatedly. "Damn, damn, damn. DA-" He stopped when he saw the opera they wrote together: _Don Juan Trumpet._ Juliet had poured her life and soul into that thing, even more after the child. He knew how much she wanted them to perform that together. Erik and her created it when they where young, about ten and eleven, it was the thing that brought them together. But now, it would be Erik's weapon against her. He just had to wait for the right time.

Which would be in **three months**...

* * *

Three months later, things where looking up for the opera house! They got a new chandler, Christen sang there- to Juliet's hate-, and no Phantoms! Well, thats what everyone thought...

"I'm worried Mickey." Evalen protested. "Juliet has been missing for two months, Giry says Erik locked himself down there and will speak to no one. for all we no the two could have killed each other!"

Mickey shook his head. "You sure it is not hormone's from being pregnant?" She put a hand over her stomach that was bulging out and realized what it might mean.

"Oh, my Lord! She must be jealous of us having a baby and hers is gone! I've been a horrible friend." Then she began to cry. Then she felt a warm hug around her. "That not why." Her husband murmured.

"Yes it."

"No it's not." Evalen looked up and saw Juliet standing in front of her. "I've laid low for a while...But I am certainly not mad at you for having a baby. Oh the contrary..." Juliet pulled out a small rapped box out from behind her back with a huge smile on her face . "I am quite glad that I will be an Aunt soon." Mickey took the box and opened it, Evalen gasped at what she saw. It was a little pink pair of ballet shoes that would fit a small toddler.

The man looked at the shoes with a confused look. "What if it's a boy?"

Juliet rolled her eyes. "That's why I also got this." She pulled out a teddy bear and tossed it to the couple. Her friend's eyes were filled with tears of joy, Evalen sprang up and hugged Juliet tightly. "You are the closet thing I had to a sister." she whispered.

Evalen smiled. "As are you my little Juliet." It was a touching moment, so touching Mickey didn't drink any vodka! And that says something. "Have you heard about the Masquerade Ball? It's tomorrow."

"Of course my dear! I plan on going and have the time of my life, to feel like a normal person and take back the years that_ he_ took from me." They way she said "he" dripped with a dark tone, it was obvious that she was still made at Erik. "what are you two going as?"

"A swan and a drunk."

"Hey!"

"Okay, a funny drunk."

"Better..."

Juliet laughed at her dear friends, tomorrow would not be a night to forget...

* * *

The ball room was packed to its rim, it was a sea of masks every were you looked. Women in elegant gowns and men in spotless suits. Juliet was so stunned by it all, never had she seen such a wondrous sight. And to top it all of people sang: _Masquerade! Every face a different shade! Masquerade..._ She could help but sing along and smiled as she danced among people. Even though she could be violent and unpredictable, Juliet did enjoy a good party.

Now, Juliet stood out from most women there who were dressed in more famine colors. Juliet was dressed as the black death. The dress was black velvet and silk, her mask was a skull painted white along with her sword. Her long dark hair was down and wild as ever, and her eyes seemed to glow beneath the mask. It made her look power full and strong, along with an air of mystery. Something that few people could pull off, but there was another who could.

"You look amazing!" Evalen cooed.

Her friend laughed. "You too." Evalen dress was pure while with shinny white feathers on the back, her mask was silver and her blond hair tucked up into a neat bun. She reminded Juliet of a fairytale princess with the air of purity and grace, which Juliet was the complete opposite. The mask Evalen wore made her blue eyes sparkle of enjoyment and life. It was wonderful to see her do happy.

Mickey on the other hand was sick from the flu he caught from another worker, so he was in bed sleeping.

Evalen grabed Juliet by the wrists then dragged her up one of the stair cases. "Why we back here?"

The blond looked around before whispering. "I think Eriks up to something."

Juliet frowned darkly. "What makes you say that?" Then the music stopped and the lights went dim, the girls looked around the connor to see Erik standing on the opposite stair case as the red death-**movie version, it goes better with whats about to happen!**

"Ummm...I don't know, just a feeling." She said sracsticly.

"That ass!" She snapped. "He stole my costume idea!" Erik sang about his return before ripping out a opera and crying: "_Here I bring the finished score...Don Juan Triumph!_" He tossed it to the floor for all to see. Juliet glared at him dangerously as he whipped his sword out. How DARE he do that to HER opera! Erik barked orders to everyone and sang what Evalen prayed Juliet would not here: _And for our star..._ Juliet leaned closer in a deadly interest clutching the side of the wall. _Ms. Christen Daae._ Then her grip tightened to the point where her nails sunk into the stone making it crack. "She heard him!" Evalen moaned. "_No doubt she'll do her best, it's true her voice is good. _He did not just go there! Juliet growled in here continued to boast to the point where he and Christen stared at each other in silence. This is where Juliet saw he chance...

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**Erik: What happens?**

**Juliet: I want to find out what happens!**

**Me: You'll find out soon. NADIR! HOW ARE MY SATISTCS COMMIN'!**

**Nadir*Typing like a man high on Angel dust*: On it boss!**

**Me: Well, review to find out what happens! And don't forget to guess what type of mental illness our Phantoms have, I'll shall reveal all when I feel like doing it!**

**Juliet, Erik and Nadir: By that Cray means the next chapter...**

**Me*In a ticked off tone*: DAMN YOU ALL FOR EXPOSING ONE OF MY SECRETS! Or at leat half of it...EITHER WAY, NO HITCHCOKE MOVIES FOR A WEEK!**

**The three of them: Awwwe...*pout and puppy dog eyes.***

**Me: Sorry ain't working! Anywat, if you like it review. If you hate it well screw off! Also, to all my loyal readers, I may post more then one chapter a day so you may want to check the story once or twice if you really want to see quick updates. Anyway, catch ya on the flip page! PEACE-age!**


	14. LETS GET READY TO SWORD FIIIIGHT!

Me:** WE'RE BACK! AND WE DIDN'T HAVE TO TAKE ERIK TO THE HOSPITALE!**

**Juliet: Yet...**

**Erik: And she still scares me!**

**Nadir: Ya know, you've been typing alot latly.**

**Me: Yep! Got Fanficton-fever!**

**Erik and Juliet*Gasp!*: Is it serious?**

**Me: I don't know! Ask Nadir, he knows some medical crap!**

**Nadir*shrugges*: Na, it just means you'll be typing a whole lot more than usual.**

**Me:YAY! That means alot more chapters which makes a bigger story...**

**Erik: Which mean my toutre will soon be over! HORA! *Starts to dance uncontrolably and we're all watching him like OoO***

**Juliet:Okay. Now _I_ am scared of him.**

**Me: Erik, don't get your hopes up! This will be a long story AND a possible sequal.**

**Everyone*They all turn to look at me in shock*: Sequal?!**

**Me:Ya! Figured I might as well do one after this, like a movie except the actors are not d-bags. Got the idea while watching Wipeout and people falling off big red balls aka, Ballsy!**

**Nadir: Well I can't say I'm not surpise!**

**Juliet: YAY! I'LL BE FAMOUS DOUBLE OVER!**

**Erik*Drops on his knees and screams at the sky.*: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO! *Goes on for like a minute.***

**Me:Wow...He has lungs. Anyway, enjoy and no promises on a sequal. It is FAR to early to tell...Oh and Errriiik. *He stops sceaming and looks at me.* I was listening to "Professional Geirfers" before writing this.**

**Erik*Gets big wide eyes and starts to scream agian*: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DAMN THE INTERNET! WHY ME? WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY?**

**Juliet:YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH! That means I go pyshco agian! *Cue, "Professional Geirfers"!***

_**I am not Obama and I approve this message.**_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**LETS GET READY FOR SWORD FIIIIIGHT!**

Juliet swung her sword out and stepped into veiw on top of the stair case just as Erik turned to run, but he frozed like everyone else and looked at her. As she walked down the stairs her dark eyes never left Erik.

_Did you miss me good **Mesiour? **Did you think I left you for good? _Juliet spat at Erik gripping her sword tightly.

_Foundous greeting to you all. Here I bring MY finished score. DEATH OF DIVIA! _She tossed a dagger that pinned the hem of Christen's ball gown to the floor, the sound it made when it latched it self in there made people gasp.

Juliet smiled wickedly. _A berif reason why, this divia must die. First, she has to talent. The child should have sticked to ballet... Christen is a WHORE. Desiving men with like iccue of a boy of four. _Raoul quickly shrank away.

_And ruined my life, but all is not her fault..._ Everyone looked at her and then at Erik, Giry was scowling deeply along with Evalen.

_And for our other faulty... Mr. Erik , the Phantom..First he forces me to live with him, then becomes a farther! To our child who has been dead for 12 years, and replaces her with THAT! And then replaces me! The one who was always there for him. The one who loved him. The one who still does. Still does._ Everyone looked at the couple, they all felt pity for Juliet now even Colletta! Thats say something.

Erik glared at her and she glared back at him. _YOU ARE STILL MINE! You belong to me! _  
With that Juliet drove her sword to Christen who was screaming but was stopped by Erik's own sword. She glared at him and flung his sword off of hers and aimed of his chest, but he blocked it quickly then lugned at her. SWOOOORD FIIIIIGHT!

Erik slowly backed onto the ball room floor sword ready to attack as Juliet copied him stalking him down to the floor which was cleared. _Clash!_ The swords brought together and the shoved each other back. Their sword blades flying widly and the ould clashes bursh through out the room echoing off the wall. The two Phantoms fought hard as they could, people watched in horror-not as much horror as Evalen and Giry.

"Why are you even here!" Erik shouted over their swords.

"Having fun! Till you came along and ruined it like you always do!" Juliet did a spin and knocked Eriked over, then pointed her sword at him with a big taunting grin on her face. "Fun sucker!"

"I am not!" He laughed shoving her sword away and leaped up.

"Fun sucker ! Fun sucker!"

"Am not! Am not!"

"FUUUUN SUUUUCCCKKKEEER!" Thean a loud _RIIIIIIP!_ Juliet looked down at her dress and saw Erik had torn it up to her thigh! And the way she was standing her leg was exposed from the black knee high boot to the back grament she wore, which earned a few whistles.

**(The following in bold belongs to the Addams family Musical, I just thought it fit the moment! I only own the Mn Ange part.) "**_Mon ange!_** Creature of surpises!"** Erik taunted poinking her bare leg skin. "**You have legs!"**

Juliet glared at him darkly.** "And eyes to, to see you doing it with the **OPERA TRASH!" Then it went from a fight to the death to a playful fight and back to a fight to the death in under 1 minute. Juliet lunged at Erik, but he dodge sending her sword into the wall. Then he tried to get her head, but she ducked it hearing the sarp swush above her head and then kicked him in no mans land. Erik whimpered and a few people "Oooooo!" and looked away. But Erik got revenge because when Juliet finally got her wepon out of the wall he knocked her mask clean of her face, she screamed in shcok and when she turned to look at him people screamed in terror. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" She ran full speed at him and before he had a chance Juliet stabbed him in his leg. Erik screamed in pain as is old friend ripped the sword from his leg. "Come on!" Juliet snapped. "Kill me! Does it look like I care?" She dropped her wepoan to prove it.

Erik was happy to do it but was stopped by Evalen. "Erik no!..Not like this, after all you two have been through!" He looked at her and then Juliet who stared blankly back. It was somewhere deep in that heart he has that he felt pity on her and a type of caring that he couldn't explain. Erik dropped his wepon as well and muttered. "Sorry, _Mon Ange."_ The two turned their backs on each other; erik went to the middle of the stair case while Juliet went to the middle of the ball room. Then all of a sudden a red falme engulped Erik as he dissapeared while a dark blue flam engulfed Juliet as she disappeared.

But to ever ones horror; Raoul went after Erik...While Christen went after Juliet...

* * *

**ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER!**

**Nadir:Wow, you love your cliff hangers.**

**Me: Who doesn't?**

**Nadir: Good point.**

**Juliet: So are you gonna tell us what mental illness me and Erik have?**

**Erik: I have no mental illness! *I hold up a picture of Raoul and he starts stabbing it to death* DIE FOP! DIE!**

**Me: Okay lets do this, shall we? *Puts on reading glasses and begansto read.* Erik, you suffer from bipolar, Scitzophrana, Attachment disorder, Anorexia, Insmnia, and your pyshco.**

**Juliet: But Anorexia isn't a mental illness.**

**Me:Eh, just wanted to put all the cards on the table. Ya know.**

**Erik*jumping from excitment*: Now Juliet! I bet she has a noah's ark full of them!**

**Me:Okay, chill man. Juliet...*Dramtic cole up on juliet*...You are...*dramtic close up on a excited Erik and Nadir chewing on his finger close up on me* HEY NOT THAT CLOSE! *Camra backs away from me a little bit.*...Bipolar and you have a attacment diorder, other then that your perfectly fine!**

**Erik: WHAT?!**

**Nadir: I would have never guessed!**

**Juliet: YEAH! EIRK IS MORE PSYHCO THEN ME!*She statrs to party***

**Erik: Let me see that! *Grabes the list and looks over it like a millin time.* I can not be carier then HER! She dropped a freakin chandlir down and tried to murder a girl!**

**Me:Yes, but you pretend to be a angle who is a dead girl's pa, you stalked her, and technicall you would be a phedophil..Oh and you made Juliet cry!*I slap Erik across the face* You sick bastrade! Now, it is time to review my loyal readers! For things shall be revaled to the dumb fop- oh wait I forgot to do Raoul and Christen!**

**Juliet and Erik: What?**

**Me: Everyone! Raoul the fop and Christen the Opera Trash! *people clap as them come in, but Juliet and Erik tackle them and trys to kill em.* You know, I think I'll save them for the next chapter.**

**Nadir: Good idea. *HE'e trying to pull the phantoms of the idots.***

**Me: Review if you like this chapter, if you hate it you'll become Raoul or Christen and either Erik or Juliet will most likely mual you to death. Catch ya on the flip page! PEACE-age! ;)**


	15. A Fine, Fine Line and Special Annocement

**Me: Hey dudes and dudettes! Time to reveal Raoul's and Christen's mental promblems now that Nadir has restrained Erik and Juliet...**

**Evalen: And you could have gone to jail for that!**

**Giry: This is the thanks I get for saving your life!**

**Me:...And Evalen, and Giry are giving our fair Phantoms a good talking to.**

**Nadir: Here's the test resaults!**

**Me:Thank you my goood Persian! Now Christen is: a retrade and a whore...**

**Christen:I am not a-...**

**Me:Naidr! *Nadir turns on a computer with Justin Beiver singing on it. Ewww! Justin B.)**

**Christen:I WANT TO FUCK HIM!**

**Me: Case closed on the cheese head opera trash . Now for Raoul...Your a tranny.**

**Erik: I KNEW IT!**

**Giry*Slaps him acrossed the face*:Shut up! You have lost your right to speak!**

**Raoul*Sigh*:It is time I reveled my secret...I'm really..*Everyone leans in with intrest.*...LADY GAGA!**

**Everyone:WHAT?!**

**Me:That explains so much!**

**Christen: How could you Raoul?!**

**Raoul: How else could I be rich and have woman hair.**

**Christen:...Point taken...**

**Me:Well, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! The following song, I do not own it belongs the musical production AVENUE Q. Oh and also don't forget to read the ending in blod for a very special annocement! **

_**I am not Obama and I approve this message.**_

* * *

**Chapter Fifthteen**

**A Fine, Fine Line.**

Christen looked around at the dark hole she was now in, then she felt something _slither_ past her leg. When she looked down she saw the out line of a very, very big snake, like Anaconda big. Christen screamed and felt someone tug her out of there, and into a hallway. When she turned around she saw Evalen. "Come with me..." Evalen lead Christen into the same room where Madame Giry was, finishing up the tale about Erik. "Christen!" Raoul cried running to his finance. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Christen nodded and turned to Evalen. "Madame, please tell me...What does this...Other Phantom want with me."

"...As you may know she wants revenge. She has it in her head that the Phantom is replacing her after 20 years of being forced to live with him."

"Please," Raoul begged Evalen. "Tell us all you know."

She bit her lip. "Very well...Alot like The Phantoms story, I came to Paris in search of my dream to be a ballet dancer. I had gotten a cabin not far from a spot where a band of gypsies had set up, one night I had become crouios so I went there. It was strange world full of crannies like things but out of them all was this...One little girl. Forced into a cage and beaten cruely in front of people who would laugh at her. Her face...I'll never forget. It was deformed much like the Angle which is after Christen..." Raoul hugged his lover closer than ever.

"The girl had poisoned that man...And I saw it happen before my eyes. I felt pity beyond belief for her, so I took her away from there. Away from the hate, pain and suffering..."

"And brought her to the opera house?" Christen asked.

Evalen smiled. "No. I took her back to my cabin and cared for her for a months, in which I had learned of her talents. Art, music...A genius, but never a good dancer." She laughed lightly making Giry smile at how found her friends was of Juliet. "But I soon was able to have a chance to become of professional ballet dancer here, and brought Juliet-the child- along with me and made the horrible mistake of putting her in Box Five...I had became close friends with Antoinette along additions and she helped me look for Juliet when I found out she was gone. Oh, I had cried for her many, many times. In a way she was like a sister to me.

"But I soon learned that The Phantom had taken her and would not give her back. At first I was sad, but my husband Mickey had once knew Juliet as a toddler in the curius he was in when he was a trapeze artist. He told me about her family...Which is quite strange, but they loved her uncondionally..But then he told me a band of gypsies had kidnapped her and that is how I found her...

"But, you see over time The Phantom and Juliet had a strong bond. They where friends and became young lovers...they even had a child who died from being born to early. Juliet was devastated and it took years for her to become herself once more. Phantom was sad to but around that time...You, Christen, came to the opera house-"

"And he began to teach me." She finished.

The woman nodded. "Yes. As you can see now Juliet did not take it lightly...You see, Phantom was always over possisve about her and he wanted her all to himself. After a while she had grown use to it and fell in love with how much he cared for her...But I guess you can say she is jealous that you have stolen her spot light and the part she wanted to be..."

"We don't follow Madame." the boy protested softly. "What do you mean by _part_?..."

"The opera, Vicomte. _Don Juan._ He and Juliet had written since they where very young, Juliet wanted nothing more than to play the leading female role and Er-I mean Phantom to be the leading male...That was how much she loved him . I'm sorry, but that is all I can tell you."

Christen nodded slowly. "It's alright. You have helped me understand this woman...Juliet, better. And I pity her greatly."

"She does not want your pity my dear," Giry interjected. "She just wants him back. Juliet figured as long as your around or alive, he will never love her like he once did."

"But it was obsession!" Raoul snapped. "He does not know love, only obsession. He obsessed over that woman and now Christen...And look what he did. That man had created a monster." With that the couple left.

Evalen sighed deeply. "They will never understand."

Giry nodded. "Neither will the other two."

* * *

That night Christen could not sleep. In her soul she felt great pity for Juliet and at the same time fear of the woman's wrath..."Why most these Phantoms be so confusing?" She asked her self before drifting to sleep...

* * *

Erik sat on the swan bed badging his leg, she did a number on him and he'd be lucky if her could climb ropes for a week. "That woman WILL be the death of me." He hissed at the wound stinged him. How could Juliet do this to him? It was the final insult to Erik's pride. So what if he unmasked her, SHE STABED HIM IN THE DAMN LEG! Erik slowly got up and hobbled to the piano in the drawing room and sat down.

He made a small sigh and looked at a piece of music, the paper old from age. He carefully picked it up and smiled softly. Juliet had written it for his eleventh birth day, Erik's very first real birthday present. It had not lyrics to it but was called a _A Fine, Fine Line._ She had told him he could do what he pleased with it and he did just that.

_"It is to beautiful Mon ange, to change even a single note." He had told her making her smile brightly. "I love it." _ Erik remember her hugging him so warmly, it was is first real hug that day. At that moment he felt the same warmness that spread through out his body just like it did on that day. He missed Juliet's hugs so much, even though it would some times squeeze the life out of him but it still felt good.

Tears slowly dripped down his face without him even knowing it as he began to play the peice...

* * *

Juliet stood on the roof top behind the statue of Artemis looking at the half-moon. She wanted to cry for hurting Erik like that and over a stupid mask, even though he _expossed_ her in more than one way. Juliet softly cried and sang something from her heart:

_ There's a fine, fine line. Between a lover and a friend._

_There's a fine, fine line between relity and pretend._

_And you'll never know untill you reach the top, if it was worth the up hill climb..._

_There's a fine, fine line between love...And a waste of tiiiiiime._

* * *

Underneath the opera house, Erik began to sing aswell...**(Imagian Erik looks like Butler and sounds like Karimloo, and Juliet kinda sounds like the girl who sings POTO in the band Nightwish, kind of sounds like her but not totally, k?...Butler can't sing-bye!)**

_...There's a fine, fine line between a fairy and a lie._

_There's a fine, fine lie between your wonderful and good bye._

_I guess if someone doesn't love you back, it isn't such a crime..._

_But there's a fine, fine line between love and a waste of your tiiiiime..._

**Juliet**:_ And I don't have the time to wast one you anymore._

_I don't think you even know what you're looking for..._

**Erik**:_ For my own sanity I have to close the door...and walk away..._oh...

**Juliet:** _Theres a fine, fine line between together and not..._

**Erik:**_ And there's a fine, fine line between what you wanted and what you got.._

**_Both, Erik and Juliet: _**_You gotta go after the things you want while your still in your priiiiiime..._

_There's a fine, fine line between love...And a waste of tiiiiime..._

* * *

Erik played the final notes before bowing his head and silently sobbing. How could he be so blind...He knew what he must do...

* * *

Juliet stared at the moon and held in her tears. No. She would not cry over Erik anymore, he had done to much to her. Juliet knew what she must do...

Juliet had to leave Opera Populaire...Forever...

* * *

**Me:LOOK WHAT YOU DID ERIK! *I slap Erik and hug a crying Juliet***

**Juliet: First he calls me ugly, we sing a duet without even knowing it and now I'm leaving the only home I had! *Countuies to cry.***

**Christen*whiping tears from her eyes*:That was even more beautiful me and Raoul sang.**

**Raoul:Yeah...*Blows he's nose and we all stair at him like O_O* What?**

**Erik: Dude, why are you dressed as Lady Gaga?**

**Raoul:Did I not tell you guys in the being of this chapter the I, the great Vicomte is really lady gaga.**

**Me: What ever I have to plan the next intermission!**

**Nadir: Is it time already? What is it this time?**

**Me*Caring a bunch or party suplies*: I am throwing a going away party for Juliet.**

**Juliet: Whay are we celabrating me going away from the only home I known!**

**Me:Cause after this you go off and something really good happens to you and something really bad happens to Erik!**

**Erik:WHAT?!**

**Me:ALL IN FAVOR OF THE NEXT INTERMISSION SAY "AYE"! AYE!**

**Juliet: Aye!**

**Christen:Aye!**

**Lady Raoul:Ay-ay-aye!**

**Evalen, Giry, and Mikey:AYE!**

**Nadir:Aye!**

**Me: The "Aye"s have it, we will have the greatest going away party during intermission that Fanfiction has ever know...*Gasps for air* Thats a mouth full. And not only that, I will be putting my loyal followers in the next chapter to come and party with us...And possible kill Erik FOR DRIVING JULIET OUT OF THE ONLY PLACE SHE COULD CALL HOME! *Everyone slaps Erik* Now for something special...SING US OUT LADY RAOUL!**

***Spot light on Lady Raoul, sings in the tone of Bad Romance*: Re-Re-review, get on your dancing shoes! Or-or you'll, get screwed. By the bird (Middle finger) and not party!**

**Me: See ya on the flip page! PEACE-AGE!**


	16. Intermission Pt2-PARTY!

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Intermission Pt 2.-PARTY!**

**Me*Running around finishings up and stops when seeing veiwers*:Oh, hi guys!**

**Giry: Your going all out on this aren't you?**

**Me: Of corse! I DID say it would be the bigest party Fanfiction has ever known.**

**Erik*Smirking*:Yeah? Well who's coming.**

**Me:Shut up or I'll kick you till your twinkie loses it's cream. *Erik yelps and covers his man hood. I pull out the guest list.* Lets see, some of the characters from my other stories are coming, I also got Alan Jackson, Nicki Manji, Chris Crocker, Ect. Oh, and the cast of Wicked to, along with some of my followers/reviews!**

**Evalen: And all for my best friend!**

**Me: Which reminds me...ASHELY, GABE, C.J, DENSTINY AND MEG T. AND MEG D.! GET OUT HERE AND MEET MY ACTORS! *Then all my friends come out along with my cousion's Sammy and Ceil.* Guys form my real life meet guys from my story.**

**All my REAL friends: Hi!**

**My Actors:Hi!**

***Ashely, the Megs, Denstany and Ceil go up to Erik and start to beat the hell out of him.*:Two timer! How could you do that to Juliet! *Then someone or multiple people kick Erik in the groin from multiple opera woman screams.***

**Erik:MY TWINKIE!**

**Me:Yeah...That's gonna be happing all night sweetie!**

**Juliet*CComes running out from a trap door-we are in Opera Populiar!*: I heard Erik screaming in pain and wanted to get in on the action! *She holds up a metal baseball bat to prove it***

**Me: Okay, no more kicking Erik's sorry ass untill the first guest come! Got it!**

**Everyone: Yes...boo.**

**Erik: I own you one.**

**Me:Yeah, yeah. Got put some ice on that before the Phan-girls come.**

**Erik*Suddenly pops up like he's all better. It's a fanfiction miricale!*: Yes! They may be crazy, but they love me. *Points to Juliet.* HA!**

***Loud knock at the doors.***

**Me: Our first guest! *Everyone gets ready to kick Eriks ass agian. When I open the door, girls from my other stories come running in with the guys dragging behinde them.*I'm so gald you girls could make it! You to Jas! *Jason Voorhee's waves hi to us.***

**Carma"Girl from my NOES story": Of course, we wouldn't miss anything for one of our cousions!**

**Juliet*sherikes in delight!*: HI GUYS!**

**Micheal M.: No more screamin!**

**Me: Maria, do the honners.**

**Maria *Myers girlfriend, slaps the chalk board out of his hands.***

**Freddy K.: Where do we go to before I rip someones vocal cored out! *Holds up his claws to prove it.***

**Me: Chill dude, I got my friend Jack the Ripper to set up a special place for murders. *They turn and gwak at "Murderer's Wonderland", full of hookers and jocks to kill, then they run off.***

**Sandy*From my brother where art thou story*: Well that takes care of them...**

**Julit: Sandy! You had a baby! *Gasp* And your hanging with Goerge Cloonie.**

**Everett:George Who?**

**Juliet: I mean...*Gasp* Your haning with the Soggy Bottom BoyS!**

**Me: I LOVE YOU GUYS!...*I stop being a Fan long enough to act like a proffesional*. I mean...The food is over there.**

**The boys :FOOD!**

**Carma: Okay which one of these boys is Erik. *Everyone points to him, while he cowards behind Nadir.***

**Sandy: GET HIM! *And my friends and my OC's attack Erik***

**Nadir: People are starting to hate Erik.**

**Me: Yep. Like they say, Karma will come back to bite ya in the ass...I DIDN'T MEAN IT LITTRALLY CARMA!**

**Erik: AHHH! MY BUNS! MY HONEY GLAZED BUNS! *Runs around with Carma still biting his butt.***

**Mickey:Okay, if we keep refering his body parts to food I will NOT be eating tonight.**

**Nadir: Agreeed.**

**Me*rolling my eyes*: Whatever. *knock, knock.* YEAH MORE GUESTS! *I open the door and Phan3145 and Anti-Creddie All Seddie come in.* Hi guys gone the party!**

**A.C.A.S:Wow! This is cool!**

**Phan3145: Yeah, thanks for letting us come.**

**Me:It's cool!**

**Juliet: Hi! *Phan leaps onto Juliet and hugs her tightly turning her blue.***

**Phan3145: I am SO sorry for what you had to go through with that jerk.**

**A.C.A.S*Walks over and lightly hugs her*: Samething.**

**Juliet. *Wheez!* Thanks!*WHEEZ!***

**Erik*Jumps out of now where with a torn suit other than that looks fine.*: Ladies.**

**Phan3145*drops Juliet and slaps Erik hard across the face.*: Jerk! *Another slap to the face then kicks him in the nuts! HARD! Then walks away.***

**A.C.A.S: You don't desive her! *BALL KICK! Erik doulbe over in pain.***

**Juliet*Looks around confused.*:What just happen?**

**Nadir: You got _Phans_ my dear.**

**Me: Yeah! Have you read any of the reviews? People LOVE YOU and HATE ERIK!**

**Juliet*who is crying tears of joy*: I have never been so happy in my life!**

**So the night goes on and the following people beat up Erik: PhantomFan01, Firerock876 ,Gailia, Blake Sheldon and of course Juliet! After a while it turns into a angery mob. Naidr gets drugged up with Lynse Lowhand, Raoul is hanging out with Chris Crocker and JB-he found a place where he turly belongs!:') Giry and Evalen are trying to teach Birttney Spears how to really dance, and Mikey is getting drunk at the bar.**

**Mickey: Another vodka barrel!**

**Me: Next time, I get a cash bar.**

**Jim Carry*Doing his talking ass thing*: Nice party! My I "ASS" You who did the cartering?**

**Me*Laughing.*:You crack me up! Oh, hi Sherlock Holmes, ! *Their the Lowery and Law version.* Good to see you guy could make it.**

**Holmes:My plesure.**

**Watson: I think the fellow with the white mask needs a doctor. Should I help him?**

**Me*I look over and se Erik doubled over in pain as Juliet Phans kick his ass.*: Na, he desouves it.**

**Holmes: Yes. For cheating on the Juliet girl, right?**

**Me: On the ball dude! Catch ya later. *I walk over to help Erik up.* I warned you, I told you to put a cup on.**

**Erik: Why do people hate me?! I get my heart broken by Christen!**

**Me*Tsk, tsk.*: Yes but you broke Juliet's heart. Dude, now that everyone knows Raoul is Lady Gaga your the New Raoul!**

**Erik*Falls to his knees and screams at the sky.*:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M TO SEXY TO BE A FOP!**

**Me:Should have thought about that before you two-timed her...Hey wheres Nadir?**

**Just then Nadir crashes through the wall riding a elphant topless with white powder all over his nose.**

**Nadir: Whooohooo! Get along little elhapent.**

**Alan Jackson: That is not a little elahpent my friend.**

**Carry Underwood and Gretchen Wilson: Amen! *Then they drink some beer.***

**Me:Ugh! Not agian. *I use my magic aurther powers to fix the wall and make the packadirm go bye-bye.***

**Nadir: Awwwe!**

**Me: Okay, now for Juliets Debut!**

**Erik: Juliet is gonna sing?**

**Me: Yeah, so you can see what you missed out on! *I snap my fingures and I'm in the middle of the grand stair case.* Everyone! It is time for the lady of honnor to sing us a song. *Everyone cheers and Juliet is on stage.***

** Phantom of the Opera techno style comes on.**

**Juliet: _The Phantom of the Opera!_ *Let it be known that her voice is mixed between the Nightwish chick and the woman who sings the Techno remix of POTO! After the song Erik is on the ground crying.***

**Me:Whats wrong hun?**

**Erik: I should*Sniff* have choosen*sniff, sniff.* ...JULIET! *Full blown sobbing.***

**Me*Patts him on the back.*: Well ya know how she felt when you hurt her feelings...Now no more crying man! LETS PARTY!**

**Able to get Erik to party -but still got beaten up- we nearly set the Opera House on fire from Nadir trying to use a bong and Eriks priro-technics! Yes, we did indor fire works-NEVER TRY THAT! IT'S DEADLY! And we learn something strange about Juliet.**

**Juliet: Alphaba!**

**Alphana*Green girl from Wicked*: Juliet! I missed you SOOO much!**

**Evalen: You know each other?**

**Juliet: Yeah, we where best friends as toddlers.**

**My cousion Sammy: MIND FLIP!**

**But saddly our party had came to a end. *Everyone:AWWWW!**

**Me: By everyone! Thanks for comeing! *Once everyone is gone I sild down the back of the door and let out a sigh of relif.* That. Was...AWESOME!**

**Erik*With a ice pack on his deflated twinkie*: I lost all my Phans to someone I kidnapped!**

**Juliet*Who is smiling like a loone. Oh, I am so happy for her!*: I stole Eriks Phans and had the best party EVER!**

**Erik: Yes, but your leaving MY opera house. *He starts to laugh untill she punches him in his nuts using the ice pack.***

**Nadir: Gotta say is was better then alot of my college paries but Can I take tomorrow off...I got a bad crash! Ow, head ack.**

**Me: Sorry, but no. Your gonna be in the next chapter.**

**Nadir: If I wasn't in a crash I would be jumping up and down.**

**Me*Patts his drugged up head.*: Takes some Advil and go to bed. Well, thanks for comin' to this awsome party and I hoped ya'll liked it! Please Review if you liked it. If you hate it, no more parties for you and may all your praties suck compared to this one! See ya on the flip page! PEACE-age!**

**Nadir: Not so loud!**

**Me: Sorry! Peace-age.**


	17. Juliet's Final Bow

WE** ARE BACK!**

**Nadir*Jumping up and down like a giddy school girl*: I'ma gonna be in the next chapter!**

**Erik:PLEASE TAKE ME BACK! I Love You! I'll worship you!**

**Juliet: Let me think...NO!**

**Me: Guys, please. Save it for the chapter!**

**Lady Raoul: Yeah, it's so ingnoret to that before the spotlight turns on.**

**Nadir: Hey wouldn't that be something Micheal Jackson would say?**

***Everyone turns and looks at the Tranny.***

**Lady Raoul:...OKAY! I'M ALSO MICHAEL JACKSON!...**

**Everyone:*Gasp!* Whaaaaaat?**

**Me: Ya know it explains why M.J always sounded like a chick.**

**Erik: And it explians the annoying hehes he made in his sleep. *Then everyone takes a BIG step back from the creepy pediohile that's possilble Bi.* WHAT?!**

**Me: Anywaaaays, the following song belongs to Rihanna and Erik bashing is appricated.**

**Erik:HEY!**

**Me: SHUT UP NEW RAOUL!**

**Erik: But-**

**Me and Juliet: Wonder Giry!**

**Erik:Whaaaaaat?*then Madame Giry comes out of no where dressed as Wonder Woman.* OMG!**

**Nadir: In my case: OMA!**

**Wonder Giry: Come here New Raoul! *Erik/New Raoul starts to run away put is stopped by W.G's magic arm-pit hair lasso! Cool! And Ewwww!***

**Me: So that's where he got it from.**

**Nadir: Eductional AND disturbing!**

**Erik: SAVE ME! FOR THE LOVE OF HOBO'S SAVE THE SEXY PHANTOM!**

**Juliet: You Raoul now!**

**Erik: NO! I am to sexy to be a fop!**

**Me: Okay lets start the story before I turn this into another intermisson. Shall we?**

_**I am not Obama and I approve this message.**_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Juliet's Final Bow**

Erik ran as fast as his feet could take him. He HAD to talk to Juliet. Just thinking about her gave him the will to run like hell, to see her smiling face and hold her in his arms was what he dieser the most. The man could barely containe himself when he caught sight of Evalen. "Evalen!" Erik whispered/shouted making the poor woman jump.

"Erik!" She cried catching her breath."Erik, what do you want? Can't you see I busy packing?"

He gave her a look. "Packing?"

"Yes. Me, Mickey and Juliet are leaving." Evalen turned her back on him so she didn't see the hurt look on his face. "It will be good for her too, get away from all the pain she is going through."

Erik's face fell greatly but he still kept his high hopes. "Where is she?"

"She just went down to the lair to get her things. You may want to hurry though." With that, Erik bolted out of the room and to the nearest passage way. He knew Juliet well enough to know she would be in and out the same way lighting strikes so he had to be quick. The tunnels twists and turns confused him a bit in the panic he was in, but he adventually got to the the lair in time to see Juliet closing the final suit case. "Juliet!" Erik cried over joyed flinging his arms around her.

Juliet stayed calm and cool. "Erik...I'm leaving here forever. I'm hope your happy with the opera tr- I mean Ms. Daae ." She gently shoved him off and took her stuff to leave but Erik jumped in front of her. "Erik, please-" But he shoved her on the bed and clibed ontop of her.

"NO!" He shouted in the same childish manner 20 years ago. "Your MINE!"

She gave out a slight smile at the memory. "What? I belong to myself. Now get off of me!"

Erik smiled greatly now. "No." he spoke softly. "You where mine the second you stepped into MY opera house."

"Please Erik...Don't make this harder then it is...It's for the best, for both of us."

"No. Please no!"

"I'm sorry." Juliet sat up and pushed him off of her and grabbed her bags, then went towards the passage way near the lake.

Erik didn't give up. "_Mon ange_, please-"

She spun around and looked at him. "Just take a bow Erik." Then left him...Not knowing she was being followed by her shadow.

Juliet felt mixed emotions rumbling inside of her. One part of her wanted to stay, while the other knew she would just be the replacement for Christen. She knew she would always be half-maybe less of a woman than her. It made her feel sick to the nevere to think about Erik holding Daae in his arms and the two sharing love to each other.

_"How about a round of a plause..._" Juliet sang softly. _"A standing ovation...yeah,yeah,yeah...You look so dumb right now._

_...Standing outside my house_

_Trying to appolugize, your so ugly when you cry. _Please!_ Just cut it out..._

_Don't tell me your sorry, cuz your not. Baby, i know your only sorry you got caught..._

_But you but on quite a show, really had me going..Now it's time to go. Curtin's finally closing. That was quite a show, very entertaining. But it's over now, go on and take a bow..._

She sighed and took of her mask, and looked at it. So much like his. _Grab you mask and get gone, better hurry up._ She tossed it carelessly into the water, Erik watched and felt another part of him die._ Before the seiren come out...Talkin' about "Girl, your the one." This looks like a re-run. _Please!_ What else is going on._

_And don't tell me sorry cause you're not. Baby, when I know your only sorry you got caught._

___But you but on quite a show, really had me going..Now it's time to go. Curtin's finally closing. That was quite a show, very entertaining. But it's over now, go on and take a bow..._

Erik followed Juliet closely and ducked into the shadows as she walked towards the stabels, but she noticed him and turned, and looked at him with watery eyes.

___Ooooohhh, and the award to the best liar goes to you, for making me believe that you could be faithful to me. Let's here your speech..._

He said noting and she turned her back then slowly headed to the carrige with Micky and Evalen in it. She yanked her hood of her cloak up and sadly smiled to herself feeling Erik's eye's buring into the back of her head.

_How about a round of appluse..Hmmmhaha...A standing ovation...Well you put on quite a show, really had me going. But now it's time to go. Curtins finnally closing. That was quite a show very entertaing. But it's over now, go on and take a_ bow... Juliet climbed into the carrige and it slowly rolled away. She peaked out the window and saw Erik's face, it was mixed with sandness and hurt. It was just a act, to her. _But it's over now..._ She quitely sang as tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

Erik watched Juliet's carrige roll away. Never has he felt so much pain in his heart, not even when Christen had left with Raoul. The sun slowly came up over the rooftops of Paris making Erik retreat into the darkness of his own demiss.

Once he got back to the lair he saw Nadir standing by the edge of the lake."Erik, where-what wrong?" He asked rushing to his friends side. "Where's Juliet?"

At the sound of her name he collasped to the floor and sobbed loudly: "She left, Nadir! She lefted me forever!" Nadir bent down and patted his friends should whispering comforting words in a febble attempt to com Erik down. But nothing could stop the pain that he felt, so he kept crying for a hour on the floor screaming for Juliet to come back to him. Even though Erik knew it would never happen...

* * *

**Nadir: I WAS IN THERE FOR 5 SECONDS!**

**Me*Wiping tears from my eyes*: Shut up! This was so sad!**

**Erik*On the floor crying*: I miss her so much!**

**Me:...ME TOO! *I join him on the floor crying hard.***

**Juliet: But...I'm right here?**

**Nadir: Shhhh. Let them have this moment of bonding.**

**Juliet: So who gonna give the ending spe-**

**Nadir*Comes out with a fancy tuxe and a big spot light on him*: do to the fact Crazy is sobbing on the floor with Erik...**

**Me and Erik: WHY?!**

**Nadir: Me and Juliet shall be giving the ending speech. *Shoved Juliet the script.* There's your lines!...Hoped you guys liked this, don't forget to Review!**

**Juilet*She tosses the script.*: If ya liked it R&R, if you hate it I'll send my personal friend after you!**

**Nadir: Wow, you got the threats down.**

**Juliet: I know. Shall we?**

**Nadir: We shall. *they take a deep breath but I pop up and cut in***

**Me: See ya on the flip page! PEACE-age! *Then fall back to the floor crying.***

**Juliet:Wow. Crazy sure like saying those lines...**

**Nadir: And is good at going back to what she was doing...or in this case crying .**

**Juliet and Nadir:...BYE!**


	18. Return to Sol-ganize Cricus!

**Me: I'm back and took anit-depressiance!**

**Nadir: And Erik is still in denile...**

**Erik*Still sobbing*:Why?! Why did I choose the whore and not the woman I love?!**

**Juliet and Christen*Unclear of who's the Whore.*: HEY!**

**Me: Christen=Whore, Juliet=Love.**

**Christen: In your face ugly!**

**Juliet: Oh, that's it! BRING IT ON OPERA TRASH!**

**Me:...LETS GET READY TO CAT FIIIIIIIGHT!**

**Nadir*Rings the bell and Wonder Giry walks through with a sign that say ROUND 1 on it.***

**Erik*Still not knowing whats going on*: CAN YOU PEOPLE STOP MAKING SO MUCH NOISE?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRAPED IN A GLASS JAR OF EMOTIONS!*goes back to gerifing over his "lost"***

**Me*rolling my eyes*: Drama King. Stay tuned to the end to see who wins the cat fight!**

_**I am not Obama and I approve this message.**_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Return to Sol-ganize's Circus!**

Nadir had final got Erik to com down by using drugs, the only good time to use em! The Phantom laid curlled up in the Swan bed hugging a pillow thinking about Juliet. He knew it would make things worst, but he didn't care. He missed how she would rubbed his back and hug him if he had a nightmare when they where young.

_18-years ago~_

_ Erik had woke up screaming from another nightmare about the gypies and being caged up once more, he was dripping in a cold sweat and shaking like a leaf. Juliet had sprung awake and in a instant took him into her arms. "Don't let them take me." Erik whispered hoarsly cling onto his friend. Juliet nodded and slowly rocked him back'n' forth, rubbing Erik's back slowly. "shhh. I won't let anyone hurt you."_

_ "Promise you won't leave me."_

_"I promise Erik. I promise."_

But she broke her promise, Juliet did leave him. "Stop torchering yourself." He muttered under his breath.

"How you feeling?" His friend asked as he strode into the bedroom.

"No different."

Nadir sighed and sat in the chair next to the bed. "Erik...I don't know what to say...But, I'm willing to appoulgize."

Erik rolled over to look at the Persian. "For what?"

He bite his lip and ran his hand through his hair uneasly. "Druging you and Juliet up that night."

"No need to Nadir. Me and her got over the baby..."

"Baby?" He ask confused.

Another stake to his heart. "It was a little baby girl!" He sobbed out. "She died from being born to earlier and I replace her with...Christen...Then I replace...Oh God Naidr! I'm a fool! I'm a fool, a monster, a horrible friend!" Erik rolled over on the bed trying to smother himself in the pillow. Nadir sighed and rubbed his forhead. He was going to need alot more drugs...

* * *

"Juliet," Mickey chirped shaking her awake. "We have BIG surpise for you!"

She rubbed her eyes weirly trying to get Erik off her mind. "What?"

Evalen was smiling like loone. "Look outside!"

She did as she was told and nearly jump right out of the carrige when she saw the big curicus tent with the sign **Slo-ganize's Curicus** is big red letters. This was the curcius she was born into. "Are my...?

Mickey nodded widely. "Yes. I got old job back thank to your big brother. he tell everyone bout you and they jump for joy." The two could see visablely Juliet was close to exploding from happiness. Maybe leaving the Opera Populiare would be a good thing for her after all...

The carrige came to a stop and Juliet leaped right out heading for the tents the freaks show was in. She ddn't care about the screams people gave her as she raced by, she just wanted her family. "Mammas'! Papa!" Juliet screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Juliet?" a thick New York voice asked. Juliet turned and saw her father, and smiled widly. "Juliet!" Her father cried throwing his arms around her as she did to him. "My God. We thought we lost you forever."

Juliet smiled and wiped the tears of joy from her father's thick black wiskers. "I'm here Papa and I'm never going to leave you agian without giving you a location!" The man laughed and hugged her agian. "Come, you Mamma's missed you greatly! Your brothers and sister too...Ah Mikey! So this is the beautiful lass you've talked about."

Evalen blushed greatly. "Good to meet you Mr. Dalton."

"Please call me Wally. Mickey!" Wally cried hugging the Russinan. "Luka is very excited to have you back in the air with him."

"As am I! Where is devil of son of yours?"

"If you three will follow me." The group followed Wally into the freak's domian, many looked with wide eyes as they saw Juliet once more. Soon they arrived at a trailer, it wasn't big but was long enough to fit at least 7 people. Once they walked in you could see two women with dark brown hair stiching up a blue shirt. One woman had short wavy brown hair and the other had long stright hair. When the two glanced up they jumped into the air running to their daughter. "Juliet! My baby!" They cried at the same time hugging her tightly. "Hi Mammas." The girl beamed while getting squeezed to death.

"Losen up on her Hilda and Hillary or you'll squeeze her to death." Wally warned playfull earning a swat from the long haired one Hillary. "We haven't seen her for 27 years!"

Hilda nodded vigurously. "Yes, do you expect us to just let our eldset daughter walk in her and not get tackled by her mothers."

The farther rolled his dark black brown eyes. "Why did I marry twins?"

"Double the fun in bed."They teased.

Juliet gagged. "Last thing I need to hear about my parents-AHHHH!" She was swung up by a tall slim man into a crattle posion.

"MY BABY SISTER!" Luka, her older brother cried spinning her around.

"I'm going to be sick!" Juliet cried covering her mouth, Luka got the point and sat her down only for her to be tackled by her younger twin siblings, Reily and Emily. "Sissy!" The 27 year olds cried tackling her.

Juliet let out a lound sigh as she went crashing to the ground. "Erik wasn't this jumpy when it came to greetings." She wheezed out as the twins climbed off of her. "Is Erik your bou?" Emily seriked jumping up and down.

"Easy!" Reily snapped rubbing his arm.

"Well...No...Friends more like it."

"Very close friends." Evalen whistled slyly.

Juliet glared at her as she proped herself up on her elbows. "You still here?"

"Mickey!" Luka shouted.

"Luka!" Mickey shouted back as they tackled each other in a bear hug.

"I miss the all night organ rants already!"

"Stop talking about him!" Juliet stuck a tounge out at her older friend and got into a chair. "So who is this beauty?" Her older brother asked kissing Evalen's hand making her blush. Mickey smiled proudly and patted Evalen's tummy. "Wife and child!"

Luka smiled like a madman. "I'm gonna be a uncle!"

_You where one._ Juliet thought bitterly.**(A/N: Don't ask me why I keep bringing the baby up, some people just can't let it go as well as others. There! you have it. Thank you for your time.) **"Well," Wally declared sitting on a wodden stole plsying with is hair, "You have much to tell us about this Erik."

Evalen glanced over at Juliet who had a hint of sadness in her black brown eyes. "ah, sir. I don't-"

"Yes!" Emily chriped. "Tell us! Pleeeeaaase,"

"I think any good brother,"

"And Father," Wally added to his son.

"Would want to her about his sister and daughter's bou."

Juliet was silent for a second but decided they should know. "Well, we lived with each other since I was nine and he was ten..."

"What happened BEFORE that." Hilda prestde on showing she was the most protective of the twins. Her daughter smiled and laughed lightly but bitterly. "The gypies who kidnapped me from the show forced me to be a side show attraction and beaten me."

"I'LL KILL THEM!" The short hair and short tempered woman snapped.

Hillary rolled her eyes. "Calm down! We raised her to be stronge and smart, I mean she's back with us...Please cotuined dear."

"Well, Erik and I had much incommon. Love of art, music, both smart...Sometimes short tempered and webothwheredeformed."She spoke quickly.

Luka cupped a hand to his ear and bent next to her. "Repeat that agian?"

Reily copied his brothers movements. "Yes, I could quite catch that."

Their sister sighed and reppeated quitely. "We both had the SAME and I mean exact same defomity, except Erik's was on the other side of his face."

"Well," Her younger brother snicker. "There is a fish for every hook." He laughed untill his twin punched him in the stomach.

Juliet nodded sadly. "We grew up together and along the line became more than friends, and fell in love for a short time...But soon he fell in love with someone else...You see, Erik was very possive over me as we grew up and it rubbed off on me so I wouldn't take it lightly when I saw a YOUNGER woman in MY bed."

"The nerve." Her father hissed lowly flexing his fist.

"I kind of went off the deep end from there. I got a gun and threatened to kill her, and myself but he said something that...Still hurts, it made me leave and vow to seek revenge on him and the Opera Trash!"

"Opera what?" Her long haired mother asked.

Juliet relized she let the whores nickname slip. "Nothing!...Well, I did nasty things including attempting to kill her-on multiple occasuins. Adventually I left and now I'm here."

Hilda nodded greatly. "Yes...Well at least it wasn't like what that woman opera ghost did to that poor girl."

Evalen and Mickey's gazed fell on Juliet who was laughing nervously. "Hehehe. About that..."

* * *

**Me:What will happen? Will Juliet tell her about her past and if she does how will they react?**

**Nadir:And will Erik ever learn Juliet is still in the arouther notes? *We look at Erik who is still in complete and total denile.***

**Me:Eh, I don't know! Now back to the Cat Fi- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED WHILE THE STORY WAS GOING?!*Juliet has knocked Christen out with cloriform and stuffed her in abag, and is now trying to give her a Viking style barale.* Put the retearted whore of a cheese headed opera trash down!**

**Juliet*alomst has Christen into the fernace*:But...**

**Me:NOW!**

***She yelps and drops the unconius thrash old to be thrown into a the back of a dump truck. Irnocnic is it not.***

**Me: Nadir, get Wonder Giry and Evalen Aka Bat Woman on the go.**

**Nadir*Souluting me*: Yes Genral Crazy Person, sir! I mean Ma'am! *Then he flashed the signal and we see the two super hero-etts flying throught the air with some awsome 70 theme music!"**

**Me:Well, hoped ya'll liked it! If ya did R&R, if you hate it I'll make Erik go through more pain. See ya on the flip page. PEACE-age!**


	19. Mumbo Jumbo

**Me: Okay, we just got back from the dump with Christen...*Sniff, sniff.* Wheep! Girl ya need a bathin'.**

**Lady M. Raoul: Let me handle this, hehehe! Come here little boy.**

**Christen: AHHHH! CREEPY TRANNY PEDOHILE!**

**Lady M. Raoul: Hehehe! Come back here, Chri-Chris-ten! (Mammama!)**

**Nadir:...Okay, that was down right creepy.**

**Me: Tell me about it. So, let us began this chapter and see what Juliet shall do!**

**Erik: WHHHHY?!**

**Me: Oh. My. Monkejelly! Nadir drug him! Don't stand there and look at me!**

**Erik*Sobbing*: Why Juli-OW! Zzzzzzzzz...**

**Me: Much better!**

_**I am not Obama and I approve this message.**_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Mumbo Jumbo**

_"Hehehe. About that..."_

Juliet's father shook his head. "If I ever caught one of those ghost I would wring them by their necks!"

"What?" She groaned in horror of her own father sating that about her and the man she-sadly-still loves.

Luka nodded in agreement. "Yeah, i would strangle the male and finish the girl off!" He decarled making a slash throught the air to look like a knife.

Hilda glanced at Juliet who was frozen in terror. "Honey? Whats wrong? What did you want to tell us?" Juliet quickly shook her head and smiled nervously. "Ummm...Nothing, just that I didn't hear about those ghosts. Thats all!" Her older brother nodded. "Come on kid, I'll show you your trailer."

Her eyes widen as she followed him. "I got my own trailer?!" Luka smiled and laughed at her reaction. "Yes, Juliet. The dame who last lived in there quite because of the _rat problem_."

She laughed lightly. "Don't worry, rats don't scare me one bit...Oh my God! Jumbo!" Juliet ran over to the large female elahent who seemed to remember her after all those years. "Oh, I missed you girl!" She cried huging the gaints trunk as Jumbo turphet in agreement. Luka let out a roar of laughter. "It is ture! Elaphents never forget! Hahaha!"

"Not like anyone could mistake that face." A deep voice chuckled. Juliet looked down and beamed at her godfarther, Alvin who was 4ft 2. "Missed me?"

"You bet!" She laughed picking the small man up and crushing him in a hug. "I missed ya sooo much!"

Alvin wheezed out a laughed. "Can...Ya put me...Down kid...Your crushing my lungs!..."

"Hey, I had that happen to me all day, it'a about time I did it to someone." She eased him back down and grined widly. Alvin was 35, short red-brown hair and a farmer tan skin. He was like her playmate when she was little because there wasn't many kids here age in the curicus, well besides Luka and Mickey but they where older and boys. "Were've ya been beautiful?"

"Underneath Opera Populaire."

"What?"

"I mean," Juliet had to think fast...FASTER THEN THAT! "I was working at Opera Populiare for a bit but I left...Cause of the ghosts."

"I thought you said you didn't hear about the ghosts" Her brother jumped.

Juliet bit her lip. "I just didn't want Mammas' and Papa to worry. You know whats it like to be torn from the won you love?...Wait you do...FORGET WHAT I SAID! That's my trailor right?" He nodded. "All your stuff in there. Once your done Kirk wants you to come by the big rings tent to find out what you can do." She nodded and went to her tariler. It was like her parents except the wood was darker and it was a tad shorter. the inside had a small tabel with two chairs, a twin bed, and some draws bulit into the wall along with a safe bolted to the floor. Juliet smiled at it and went to the big tent to see Kirk talking to his mother -she's still alive?

" I sense something will happen tonight," The old blind fourten teller hissed. "It involve Juliet and a man named Erik!"

The middle aged man snorted. "You've gone crazy."

_Whap!_ He got hit in the head by her cane. "Don't talk to your mother like that!" She left mummbling but stopped by Juliet and patted her back. "Good to have ya back sweet heart."

Juliet smiled. "Thanks Mama Loguis...Hi Kirk." Kirk turned and smiled, he barly changed a bit. He was older and had few wrinkled, his chestnut har was dulling a bit and her grown a short trimed beard. "Is that my little Juliet? My how you have grown. *Gasp* You must be a heart breaker!"

Juliet chuckled and hugged him back. "And your still the same funny Freak show owner!"

"Na-ah-ah! I am now the owner of the curicus!"

"Really?!" She cried with a jump of joy.

He smiled and laugh. "Really."

"Oooohhhh! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks dear. Now lets see what we can put you in...Can you juggle?"

"No."

"Can you do the trapiaze?"

"Na-ah."

"...Can you haddle getting saw in half?"

"HECK NO!"

"Well, dear. You know I don't just lock the freaks up in a cage and let them be viewed like animals. No, I let them show their talents to the world so they know what their worth. Remeber Selena the Snake Woman?" She nodded. "She learned how to CHARM snakes. Alvin is the knife juggler, but what will you do?"

Juliet thought for a moment and it came to her. "I can sing!"

Kirk lifted a eye-brow. "Really. Well I don't have the piona player-"

"Don't worry, I can play!"

"You are not the same girl 26 years ago dear. Lets hear it..."

* * *

Raoul and Erik where in the middle of a sword fight while Christen watched in horror, but over the clashing of the swords she heard a beautiful voice. Not wanting to see anymore volince Christen snuck out of the cematry and towards the voice which came from a cirus tent not far from there. She carefull tiptoed over to the large tent and peaked in. Christen covered her mouth to stop herself from gasping. Juliet was sitting there playing the piano and singing with a tall man behinde her.

..._And I will always love you. _She sang gracefully with emotion. Christen was so ingulfed in the action she didn't notice a looming figure behind her...

* * *

Soon Raoul go Erik unarmed and on the ground, but they notice it was to quite-ears still ringing so they didn't really hear the sining. The two men looked around and didn't see Christen! They leaped up and glared at each other. "Look!" Raoul cried pointing to Christen's small footprints. Erik nodded and patted his back. "Good job fop."

"Heeeey!"

The two follwed the foot prints for ten mintues before relizing the singing. _We both know I'm not what you need! I wish you joy and happiness. But most of all, love...And I will always love you, ooohhh! _The two men recongized the voice. "Juliet!/?" The shouted; Raoul in confusion and Erik in pure joy. They ran after the voice and foot prints to see a dark hairy figure standing behind Christen. "Christen!" They shouted making her look back and scream in terror at the man covered in thick black hair.

"Back!" Raoul cried pointing his sword at the beast. "Back from my woman!"...

Juliet leaped up thinking she heard Erik's voice screaming Christen's name. She must be going crazy. But then she heard a scream than Raoul's voice. "Stay here." The ring leader commanded gently pushinh Juliet back into the piano seat...

Kirk ran out and threw the flaps open. "What is going on!" He snapped looking at the four, than came face to face with a sword crazy Vicomte wepon. "Put it down man!"

Raoul did as he was told. "Sorry Miserour."

"Who are they?" Kirk asked the hairy man. "The girl was peaking in on you and Juliet, I natural came up to ask her what she was doing but than these two...Hey where's Masky?" Everyone looked around and saw Erik poking his head in the tent, before he could see anything the hairy man yanked him away full force snarling. "Stay away from her!" Then left growling.

"Please go." Kirk sighed walking back into the tent. Erik disappeared in a instate while Raoul and Christen went back to the horse...

"Whay happened?" Juliet cried running over to her friend.

Kirk smiled and shook his head. "Nothing dear, just some crious people for their own good. Now," He said taking her arm gently leading her to the exit. "Go to your trailer and get ready for your very first perfomance at Sol-ganzie's cricus!" Juliet's face spreed into a big smile as she snagged the man in a hug. "Thank you Kirk! Thank you! Thank you! Oh, oh I got to got tell Jumbo the news! Eeeee!" Juliet sprinted out into the snow, arms high in the air as she raced to see the packadrim. Kirk smiled and shook his head as he laughed lightly. "Somethings never change..."

* * *

**Me: Well that went better than expected.**

**Nadir*Pouting*: I wasn't in there.**

**Me: Get over your Texan sized ego and give Erik more drugs before he comes to!**

**Erik: Where am-OOOOWWW! Zzzzzzz.**

**Nadir: I need more-AHHHHH! Zzzz.**

**Juliet*Holding a needle*: How does it feel Persian!**

**Me: Nice girl! *High fives her* Now if ya'll like it please R&R-**

**Juliet: If you hate it I'll find you and drug you up!**

**Me: Ooo! Volient. I tought her well. See ya on the flip page! PEACE-age!**


	20. Don Juan with Hallucinating!

**Me: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S CHAPTER 20 ALREADY!**

**Juliet: We had some good times in those other 19 chapters...**

**Nadir: I was in only three...**

**Erik: I had sex, had two women, and now I'm losing them...WHHHY?!**

**Me:Well there goes our three hour therapry setion with Dr. Phil .**

**DrPhil: Where's my 500$.**

**Me: hehee...About that...DIE YOU FAKE DOCTOR! *Start to beat him to death with a moneky-NO ANIMALS WHERE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FF)**

**Nadir: I'll go get the body bags.**

**Me: Pick up some more drugs to put Erik to sleep to.**

**Juliet: No need, I can handle this.**

**Me: how can you...OH MY MONKEYJELLY! EWW! EWWW! BAD CHILDHOOD MEMORIES OF OLDER BROTHER COMING BACK! WHHHHY?!**

**Nadir: I'll kidnap Ophra while I'm out.**

_**I am not Obama and I approve this message.**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**Don Jaun with Hallucinating.**

"Are you absoultly sure it was her?" Nadir questioned Erik while he prepared for his opera.

"Yes Nadir!" He snapped back from his room. "It sounded like her and I saw some brain poking out from behind some dark hair before that damn mutt walking on two legs came along..."

The Persian rolled his eyes. "Yes, Erik I know. Now are you sure you want to go through with this?" Erik paused. Would he? Juliet had created the leading role to be the woman she always wanted to be and now someone else stole it from her...Thanks to him. "Yes." He lied greatly. "What type of Phantom would I be if I didn't crash my own opera?"

"A sane one!"

"DO I LOOK SANE?!

"NO!"

"WELL THERE'S YOUR ANSWER!" The two men stormed out of the room to the theater grumbling things about each other in Persian. Once they reached the top Erik snuck back stage and knocked Pagai out long enough for him to play his role. He quickly pulled his cape up over his face only showing his eyes before he stepped out onto the stage. As he finished singing his part a part of him died when he heard Christen, but then something strange happened. Her voice began to sound like Juliet's! When Erik looked at Christen her features turned into Juliet's witha black mask on as well, this made Erik's heart leap greatly. As they reached the final the man still imaginaing Christen was Juliet took it up a knoch. "_say you'll share with me one love, one life time._" He snag softly turning her to face him, still believing it was his friend, no. Love._ "Lead me, save me from my soulitude...Say you want me here beside you...Anywhere you go let me go to..."_

christen looked at him with softness, how she loved it when he sang about her-_ Juliet!_...

Everyone and Christen in the theater:"WHAT?!" Christen was pissed at Erik and Raoul wanted to party. "_Thats all I ask of..._ "Out of anger, the woman ripped Erik's mask off in front of the whole theater which filled with terrified screams . Now he knew why Juliet had stabbed him in the leg. he glared at Christen who had a frighten look on her face, it just struck him that it was Christen and not Juliet. With that he fled through a trap door closley follwed by Raoul.

Quickly Erik had ran back to his lair and nearly crashed into the organ which he slumped down on, and cried. Not so long after he heard footsteps thinking it was Nadir he looked up but saw Raoul. "What do you want fop." Erik hissed lowly turning away once more. "Shouldn't you be with Christen?"

Raoul stared at him with a mixture of sympathy and fear. "You really loved her, didn't you? Juliet, I mean." Erik nodded slowly his body shaking hard for holding in tears. Then something very strange happened. Raoul patted Erik's shoulder shocking them both. "Go to her."

"What?"

"You heard me. I've met her Phantom, and she may be a wee bit crazy..." Erik growled a low warning. "But, she is crazy for you Erik. Juliet loves you like I love Christen...You two where made for each other."

The deformed man thought this over and over till he stood up making the younger man brace for something terrible, but instead Erik HUGGED him. "Thank you, fo-I mean Vicomte. For once you said something smart." They awakardly pulled away. "Ahhh..Thanks I guess." Raoul nodded beofre laeaving. "Take good care of her, Phantom!"

"The same goes for you too!" They nodded to each other before Erik went to his bedroom and sat by the moneky music box. _Masqurade...Paper face on parde...Masqurade.._

_Hide your face, so the world..._Erik looked over and saw Juliet sitting next to him, they sang together: _Will never find you..._

Juliet smiled sadly at him as he sang:_Juliet, I love you..._ Soon after she slowly disapeared as he despratly tried grabing her back. He was hallucinating, badly in his case. "Erik!" Nadir came running in. "Erik we must leave! Meg is leading a mob down here after you." The man nodded idly and picked up a cadle holder thing-something like that. _She alone could make mey song take flight._ Nadir gave him a questionable look but leaped back as he rasied the heavey metal thing. _It's over now the music of the...NIGHT! _Erik swung at the mirrors one by one untill he broke the right one.

The two walked out quickly without a second glance back. Erik knew he would be back someday. Someday with his love, Juliet...

* * *

**Me: Awww! Raoul and Erik had a moment.**

**Erik: We did not.**

**Lady M. Raoul: That is sooo not ture! We hate each other.**

**Me: Yes cause Erik kidnapped Christen, did he do it in this one?**

**Erik and Lady :...No...**

**Me: so you two had a guy moment and you are mutal friends or fri-ameis! **

**Lady M. Raoul: I can live with that.**

**Me: Eriiiiik! *He grumbles and turns away* Say your okay with it or I'll listen to "Professional Gre-"**

**Erik:FINE! I'M COOL WITH IT!**

**Me:YAY! Now my reader R&R if you like it, if you hate it I'll add more Erik and Raoul buddy moments...**

**Erik and Lady M. Raoul: PLEASE LIKE THIS !**

**Me*Slaps them both*: SHUT UP! IT'S THE VEIWERS CHOICE! Like the shopping cart chooses the hobo when the flying monekyjelly rains in the nether rejians of Hobo Land in the glaxy Rock Candy...*Now they're looking at me like O_o.*...Screw off! See ya on the flip page! PEACE-age!**


	21. So NOW The Truth Floweth Forth!

**Me:OMM!(Oh, my Monkeyjelly.) I have came up with something on the edge of making all soap opera look like Barney!**

**Julit:Well that can't be good.**

**Me:Weeeellll...Not for you guys anyway. Hey Nadir! Is Erik done talking to Ophera yet?!**

**Nadir: Give me a sec. *Looks into the room and we see Erik on a therapy bed talkin to Ophera Winfire! or something spelled like that***

**Erik: And then the dumb bitch just sold me to friken gypies! What kind of mother does that to her own son?!**

**O.W: A prostuie.**

**Erik: *GAAAASSSP!* It make so much sense now!**

**Nadir: I give it five more days.**

**Me and Juliet: Awwwwww!**

**Juliet:But I have things about Erik's commitment issues**

**O.W:We can do couple consouling!**

**Erik:NOOOOO!**

**Juliet: HELL YEAH! **

**Me:Well there goes 1000$...**

**Nadir:Body bag?**

**Me:*Nodding* Body bag...Okay so I don't own "I will always love you" or any POTO chracters. Be prepared for some mess up shit and the REASON WHY JULIET'S FAMILY MAYBE THE WEIRDEST ON EARTH! You all have been warned!**

_**I am not Obama and I approve this message.**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**So NOW The Truth Floweth Forth.**

Once the two men had reach the end of what seemed a never ending tunnel of darkness, Nadir shoved Erik into a carriage. "To the circus!" The Persian shouted to his man servant. With the ear slashing crack of the whip they where of to the dark country side of France. "Please tell me your not going to sell me to the circus?" Erik grumbled in a irate tone. The other man rolled his eyes and slipped out a picture from his coat pocket. "No. We are goin to get you lady back and I got a job there so that means you come with me."

"But how do we-"

"Just look at the picture." Erik snatched the picture from Nadir's hands and scanned it over quickly before his eyes nearly erupted from surprise. "That's her-"

"Yep."

"That's the same-"

"Yes."

"And their-"

"Oui, Erik. Oui."

"...EVERYTHING I KNOW IS A LIE!" Nadir slapped him acrossed his face. "Thank I-"

Then Nadir shook him by his shoulders screaming:"GET A HOLD ON YOURSELF MAN! GET. A. HOLDOFYOURSELF...MAN!"

The other man looked at him with a deadly glare. "You done?"

"Yes."

"So-" SLAP! "NADIR?!"

"Sorry. It was fun. Now, we are going to that circus and I know for a fact that she will be performing."

Erik raised an eye-brow at him. "How do you know?" He shrugged. "Talked to- oh here we are!" Erik gulped as he looked at the tent a glow, he could only wonder what was going on...Well until Nadir dragged him out and into the shadows of the big top tent...

* * *

"I feel sick!" Juliet shouted pacing behind a curtain not far from the three rings. Selena slither over to Juliet and patted her back. "You'll do fine. I mean it can't be as bad as almost getting bitten by a King Cobra." She nodded, right now she was grateful to have Selena as a sister in law. As you may know Selena is the snake woman. Why you may ask? Well her legs as stuck together, her feet as well but her toes are curled up and they look like rattles. Also she only has one bone in there that is flexible so she can slither like snake while balancing the top part of her up, like a cobra ready to strike...Also her tounge it split like a snake tounge.

"Come on," she hissed soothingly. "You're almost up." The dark haired girl nodded and slowly made her way up into view of the crowd, but it was dark and the spotlight on Kirk. "Ladies and gentlemen!" He shouted loudly over the crowed roar of applause for the last act. "Tonight, we have a new act! A young woman with a voice of angle but the fast of a demon..." _Oh, gee. Thanks for the complement Kirk!_ Juliet thought a wee bite pissed, but she knew it was for show buniess. "Her she is, Juliet Dalton! The Angle of the Night!" _Hey, I like that title! _Then all of a sudden the spotlight smashed onto her, then the piano slowly came on. Juliet took a big gulp and sang: _If I...Should stay..I would only be in, your way. So I'll go, but I'll think of you every step of the way...And I will always..Love you. I will always love you..._

Everyone sat in amazement, wondering how something so ugly could make something so beautiful? Kirk smiled at the silence and new the little girl who couldn't carry a tune would now save the circus from going under. But no one knew about it but him and Wally...

* * *

_"You my darling you..._" Erik watched in silence as his heart raced. She had to be sinning about him, there was no other man in her life but him...Was there? "_Mhhh. Bittersweet, memoires. That is all I'm taking with me_..._Please don't cry...We both know, I'm not what you, need._" Yep, it was him alright...

* * *

Juliet felt her blood rush from excitement. Was she doing good? Was she doing bad? She had no idea what they where thinking right now. "_And I will always love you. I will always love you!" _Then the roars of applause came making her feel good, Juliet smiled and took a deep breath and countuied to the cowards delight. "_I hope life treats you kind..And you get all that you dreamed of. And I wish to you joy and happiness...But this I wish you love." _The next thing Juliet knew she was looking straight at Erik and singing to him without realizing it. "_And I will always love you!ooh I will always love you!"_

* * *

Erik was smiling hard as Juliet meet his eyes and sang those lines. "She see's me Nadir." He whispered to his friend. Naidr nodded happily and patted Erik's back. But the next thing everyone knows Erik is singing with her! WHAAAAT?!

Both: _I will always love you! I will always love you...I will always love you, darling, I will always love you._

Luka growled deeply seeing Masky was back after he had told him to stay away from his was to be hell now...

* * *

Juliet quickly took her bows and ran towards Erik dragging him outside. "What are you doing here?!" She hissed.

Erik stared at her sadly. "Juliet, I love you."

"No you don't! You love Christen."

"If I loved that Opera Trash would I be here with you." Before she could answer he leaned in and kissed her, which Juliet eagerly kissed back. She missed his lips so much as did he, but like all good things the big brother has to ruin it. Luka shoved Erik to the ground. "Stay away from my sister Phantom boy!"

Erik looked at him wide eyes. "Sister?" That was the same man covered in thick black hair from head to toe and HE was related to Juliet? "Luka-" Juliet tried to jump in but before she could do anything the boys where in a fight. Erik threw punches as Luka scratched and bite. "Stop it! Luka your hurting Erik!" Her brother suddenly stopped and stared at her. "Erik?" She nodded. "THE Erik?"

"Who else fur for brains!" She hissed snatching Erik up as her parents came around the corner followed by Kirk.

"Whats goin'-" Kirk stopped and stared at Erik. "The Phantom." Erik was about to dropped dead as a second bigger haired covered man leaped on top of him. "PAPA!" Juliet shouted pulling the wolf man off of Erik.

"Papa?"

"Mammas talk to Papa and Luka before they kill my love!" Erik was official near to passing out because her "Mother" was a simise twin separated from the waste up but shared a pair of legs. How can this get nay weird...It just did. Two younger smise twins covered in light brown hair came over as well.

"Your in love with the Phantom of the Opera!" Wally shouted. "The other ghost will get you."

Juliet rolled her eyes and finally shouted back: "I AM the other opera ghost! I tried to kill Christen Daae on multiple occasions..." Then a silence blanketed the atmosphere...

* * *

**Me: That was dramtic.**

**Juliet: Who knew I was related to voilent men!**

**Erik: I had a hunch.**

**Me: Hope you guys like this and tell me if you had any ideas that Juliet's family would turn out like that! R&R if you like it, if you hate it I'll send Juliet's brother and father on ya. See ya on the flip page! Peace-age!**


	22. Intermissin with my Twin(God help us)

**Chapter twenty-two**

**Intermission With My Twin(God Help us)**

**Me: GO TO HELL YA WEE PICKLED BASTARDED!**

**My Twin Brother Nick: YEAH, YEAH YA DUMB BRODED!**

**Me:MY THING IS BIGGER THAN YOURS!**

**Nick: YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!**

**Me: WELL THAT MAKES TWO OF US!**

**Juliet: Oh my God! Theres two of them!**

**Erik*Falls to the ground and screams at the sky. Nick:He's famous for that now...Me: GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS THING!* NOOOOOOO! WHY DOES GOD HATE ME?!**

**Juliet: I ask myself that every day.**

**Nick*Goes up to Juliet*: Heeeellllooo Beautiful! *Winks and smiles at her while me and Nadir roll our eyes, and steeling Mickey's vodka.)**

**Juliet*With a flirt-aious grin*: Hey there handsom.**

**Erik*Leaps up looking like me after reading a Erik/Raoul thing*: DIE MALE VERSION OF CRAZY PERSON! *Takcles Nick and trys to kill him with magic lasso***

**Me: Finally! I'm gonna be free from the ass!**

**Nadir: Says here you can't kill Nick unless he makes out with Juliet. *Holds up the contract.***

**Me: Damn you and your law binding skills. Erik let Nick go OR FACE THE PMS-ing WRATH THAT SHALL FALL BEFORE YOU!**

**Erik: But-...**

**Me: PMS-ing WRATH!**

***Erik leaps off of him and Nick runs backs to me.* **

**Nick: Thanks sis. I owe you one.**

**Me*With an evil smile*: Of course ya do ya dumb prick, hold this! *Shove two vadka bottles into his poor hands* MICKEY! NICK IS DRINKIN YA ACHOOL!**

**Mickey*Breaks throught the fourth wall lookin like the Russian versian of the Hulk*: BOY TOCH MIKEY'S VODKA! MICKEY MAD!**

**Nadir: Sugestion young man...RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

***then Nick is running for his life with a gaint pissed off green Mickey smashing after him.***

**Erik: How could you _Mon Ange?!_**

**Juliet: My brother told me to do it!**

**Luka: DIE MASKY! *Now Luka and Erik are trying to kill each other once more.***

**Me: I'm gonna have to hirer a Jantior...**

**Wally: VIVA LAS VEGAS SISTER!**

**Me: VIVA LAS VEGAS!**

**Elevis Presly: Vivaaaa Vivaaaa Las Vegaaaas! Now wheres Lady M. Raoul? I want to make out with that hot suger trany mamma!**

**Lady M. Raoul *Who appears out of no where dresses as Lady Gaga with a Micheal Jakson glove on him*: Come here my little Monster boy! Hehehe!**

**Christne:Why Raoul? WHHHHY?!**

**Lady M. Raoul: I'm Bi honey, I have needs.**

**Me:Well ya had it coming ya Opera Trash.**

**Christne: I AM NOT-**

**Me*Grabes my brother and throws him to her*:Exhibat A.**

**Christne*Making out with my twin***

**Nick: I'm in love!**

**Me: Does it say anywhere that if the evil twin of mine makes out with the Opera Trash is Erik allowed to kill him?**

**Nadir*Who reads the contract over a few times, he's my secarty/lawyer.*:Well, it does say if Nick makes out with a FEMALE chracter, you can murder him-**

**Me:Good enough for me! Come my Mobsters and The Temantor! *Me dresses as a Mobster with Al Capon, Lucky, Myer and of course the crazy robot man behinde me.***

**Nick: Oh, shit!**

**Me:DIE BACK STABER!*Then we all try to kill me brother.***

**Juliet: Ahhh, sibling revaler.**

**Luka: Takes me back...*Five seconds later.***

**Juliet and Luka*Now with light-savors*: DIE!**

**Me: Well since my brother is hiding from his fate, I will have to end the intermission here. Reveiw if ya like it, if you hate it you'll join my brother ONCE I FIND THE DUMB ASS PRICK THAT HALLS FROM HELL!...And is not as good looking as me.**

**Nick: Your a ugly freak! I'm the good looking one!**

**Me:FUCK OFF! MOM SAYS YOUR A MISTAKE!**

**Nick: WE'RE TWINS FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! WE'RE BOTH MISTAKES! DAD TOLD ME!**

**Me: Well there is only one thing to do in a time like this!**

**Nick:...Kill mom and dad?**

**Me*Tossing him a toomy-gun.* :Hell yeah! **

**Me and Nick*We found a bond in murdering family members.*: See ya on the flip page! PEACE-age!**

**Nadir: Look they've bonded.**

**Juliet: Means more crazy things to come...**

**Erik: Which means I need to buy more twinki padding!**


	23. EMARGANCY INTERMISSION!

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**EMRGANCY INTERMISSION!**

**Juliet: Why are we having an emrgancy intermission?!**

**Erik: I'M SCARED!**

**Nadir*Slaps him acrossed the face.*: Get a hold of yourself man!**

**Nick: Tell us before I killl these crazy fictional chracters that live in our basment!**

**Erik: We're in a basement?**

**Nadir: No wonder you two feel right at home.**

**Nick: THE POINT?!**

**Me: Wow, dude chill. Anyways we are having an emrgancy intermission becasue some dumb stage hand dropped a sand bag on my creative writing jar! *We all look up and see Joshep Buqet."**

**Joshep: Sorry, Ms. Crazy Person! It was an accadent!**

**Erik: Heeeey! Didn't I kill you?**

**Me: Acident me ass! Get out of my theater that is convenitly over my basement!**

**Joshep: but-**

**Me: ERIIIK! *Then Erik kills the ass whole-which is not my brother sadly. Nick: I thought we were cool! Me: HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY DISCRIBING BUBBLES ?! THIS IS MY DOMAIN! Then I kick him out.***

**Christine: Whats a creative writing jar?**

**Me: Oh. Mt. Monkeyjelly! She has no idea what a creative writing jar is!**

**Erik: None of us do.**

**Nadir: Not even me and I'm her lawyer/secraty.**

**Juliet: I don't and I'm from her imgiantion!**

**Me: None of you guy know what my creative writing jar is?! HAS THE WROLD GONE MAD?!**

**Juliet: Weeelll...Your world maybe.**

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Erik: Hey, thats my thing!**

**Nick: Her creatving writing jar is like the place where all her ideas come from. Like the imgiantion but since she couldn't keep it in her brain she stuffed it into a jar. Since her imgaintion is flying all over the place now, Crazy has...**

**Me: WRITERS BLOCK!**

**Everyone: *Gasp!***

**Lady M. Raoul: But that means the story is on hold?!**

**Nick: Untill we can get Her imagination back!**

**Me: IT TOOK ME NEARLY 5 YEARS TO BECOME CREATIVE! AND THAT STARTED WHEN I WAS LIKE THREE!**

**Erik: There is only one thing to do in a time like this!**

**Juliet: Runaway and become mas murders by killing Colletta?**

**Me: I beat ya to that honey...**

**Erik: NO! We have to go...*Dramtic close up on Erik's face.* Imagintion hunting!**

**Nadir: LETS DO IT!**

**Juliet: What does her imagiontion look like?**

**Nick: ahhhh...Something like the thing thats caring the Opera Trash away. *Everyone turns and see Alphaba from Wicked picking up the Opera Trash and carring her away.***

**Christine: AHHH! SAVE ME MY TRANNY BOYFRIEND!**

**Lady M. Raoul: I'm coming for you my stright lover!**

**Nadir: Why is the Wicked Witch of the West in your imgiantion?**

**Me: It's a idea for the squeal...**

**Juliet: YES! SQUEAL WITH MY BEST BUDDY! *Then Erik slaps her.***

**Erik: No time for that my love! We must stop this before it reaches Crazy's day dreams of Jack the Ripper!**

**Nick: Why do you day dream about him?**

**Me: I'm trying to figure out who the hell he is! Duh!**

**After a period of alot of catching my imgiontion we got it all into a trash bag but...**

**Me: WE NEED A JAR!**

**Nick*Opening a covert with a bunch of glas jars but they all fall out and break!: WE DON"T HAVE ANY!**

**Erik: The bag isn't gonna hold on much longer!**

**Juliet: Like two hours at the most.**

**Me: Then we must travel the world in two hours!**

**Everyone: WHAT?!**

**Nadir: They barely did it in 90-somthing days!**

**Me: Yes! But we have my almighty arouther powers! To the MONSTER TRUCK! *Then we do this weird spinny thing like you see in movies and we're all in a MONSTER TRUCK!***

**Nick: YOU CAN"T DRIVE!**

**Me:HEY! MY STORY, I CAN DO WHATEVER I FEEL LIKE DOING!**

**Juliet: What are we doing anyway?**

**Nick: Going in surch of the worls only un-brakable glass jar!**

**Me: Get ya Indiana Jones capes on, cause we're goin' on a road trip to the jungles of Antartcia!**

**Erik: But Antartic doesn't have a jungle!**

**Nadir: Listen to him Crazy. He's a genius!**

**Me: Be still my Persina secraty/lawyer, for my heart belongs to the hobo's which bind the univrse of the glaxy rock candy to the milkey way glaxy...JAZ HANDS! *Everyone is like O_o. * ...Yeeeeaaah, never let me drink coffee before we do something that might kill us.**

**Nick: I suggest we start praying to God-**

**Me: NO TIME FOR THAT MY MALE COUNTER PART! *I step on the gase with everyone screaming for mercy...And Erik is vommiting everywhere, Juliet is flopping like a fish, Nadir has turned into the pope and smashing head agianst the widow...And Me and nick are just singins along to "Chattochee" by Alan Jackson." We're are here!**

**Erik: Land! Sweet, sweet frozen land!**

**Me: Drama king!**

**Juliet: Since when did Anartica have a Jungle?**

**Nadir: And why is it frozen.**

**Me: Well if there are Tropical Rain Forest, then there is Frozen Snow Forest. Makes perfect sense!**

**Juliet: In your world.**

**Me: Well sadly you are all in MY world, so suck it up magotts! *We all go into the forest and for twenty minutes we make our way to Mountine Abott and Costello. You'll see why soon.* EVERYONE STOP! Don't. Move... A...Muscale.**

**Nadir: Why?**

**Nick: There's a Polar Zebra!**

**We all look to see a Polar bear herd with zebra strips...And yes they do exist.**

**Me: Shhhh! *We start to tiptoe but then a safe falls out of now where with Wiley Coytoe in it. The Bear/Zebras notice us and we are running for our lives untill...***

**Lady M. Raoul: Hop on my little Monsters! Hehehe! *We all hop into the sled which is being pulled by the Opera Trash and Elivs.* Mush my fine asses lovers!**

**Everyone in the sled: ._o...CRE-to the -Pee.**

**Soon we arive at Mnt. Abott and Costello which has their faces carved into the side of the mountine.**

**Nick: why are the faces of two awsome comedains craved on the side of a mountine?**

**Erik: Same reason why four predaints faces where carved into the Black Hills.**

**So we all go into the mountine and dodge some traps which I cannot tell due to the fact it may offend Christine fans...Note to self do a Intermission for the Opera Trashes funral.**

**Christine: I'm...OKAY!**

**Me*On the phone with a undertaker.*: Sorry Bill, but it turns out the dead whore is still alive. *Closes the Phone on the pissed off dude.***

**Nadir: LOOK! *Cue Halljuha music! We see the worlds un-breakable glass. Carfully we force Christine to take it. We watch as she takes it with no traps going off.***

**Christine: I'm alive! I'm a-*Gets cuts off as a gaint bloder squashes her and I take the un-harmed glass jar from her twitching hands.***

**Me: BACK TO AMERICA! *Agian weird swirly thing.***

**Erik: that was fast.**

**Me: Only way to travel my dear Phantom. *After shoving my omgaintion back into the jar and learning Christine is still alive but no one cares we all sit back to watch t.v. Erik and Juliet are making out with each other like no tommorrow, while Lady M. Raoul makes out with Elivs and Nadir being the prev. he is , is video tapping the event. Me and Nick are watching "Call of the Wild Man", and Chrsitine is dragging her limp body back to America from Antartica.* Hope ya'll like our adventure! Review if you like it, if you hate it I'll send a herd of Polar Zebras on ya! See ya on the flip page. PEACE-age!**


	24. A Chapter Built on Insults

**Me: Writer block gone bye-bye!**

**Nadir: And Erik, and Juliet are at each others throats once more...*Camra tunrs and we see the "lovely" couple trying to strangle each other with their lassos.***

**Nick: Hey! Phantoms gone wild.**

**Me*Slaps him across the face*: Shut up! Making the horrible jokes is my thing.**

**Nick: Whats my thing?**

**Me: Frist off you have no thing, and you have no thing!**

**Nadir:...I don't follow.**

**Nick: YOU DON'T HAVE ONE EITHER!**

**Me: SAYS THE DUDE WHO SHOVES SOCKS DOWN HIS PANTS!**

**Nadir: Okay, now I follow...*Looks over and noticed the veiwers * What? go read the story before we end up with murder charges for killing witness!**

_**I am not Obama and I approve this message.**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**A Chapter Built on Insults.**

The dinner in the tent where everyone ate was nearly silent as people looked at Juliet and Erik, they where all use to her but the tension between the two of them was thick enough to cut with a knife. Her brother and him had gotten into a verbal fight, and Erik expected Juliet to back him up but instead she sided on her brothers side.

They occasionally looked up at each other only to glare. That was until..."Erik," Juliet finally said in a low dark tone. "Can I speak with you for a moment?" He nodded ant the two of them walked out, once outside Juliet slapped Erik acrossed the face. "How dare you call my brother a mangy mutt you heartless son of a bitch who fucked a jackass!"

"I know my farther was a bastard don't rub it in!"

"Not that jackass honey!"

"Oh, sure!" Erik cried throwing his hands high into the air-oh the drama! "I may have come from a family with self centered dumbasses but at lest I don't have literally a two faced mother who fucked a dog!"

"Take it back you half face over dramatic prick!"

"I'll take it back when you admit your a jealous old hag with nothing in her life but me!"

"No cause I have family, unlike you. Look at yourself! Your a creepy perverted pedophile who stalks young whore to get the hey-hey!"

"Half faced bitchy whore!"

"Two faced ass with a ego bigger then his thing!"

"It's normal size!"

"Compared to your big head it ain't!"

**Inside the Tent!-**

Kirk snapping at his blind mother. "Write it down! WRITE IT DOWN!"

"Do you know how hard it is to write as a blind woman?!" She hissed starting to write off the paper and onto the breaded lady's arm.

"No!" CANE WHACK! CANE WHACK! "Stop it you senile old bat and keep writing these insults down!"

Wally growled deeply. "I'm gonna rip that foppish ghost to shreds!" **(A/N: OOOOOOOOHHHH! SNAP!)**

**Back Outside!-**

"I HATE YOU!" Juliet shouted throwing large rocks at Erik's head and twinkie-hehe, twinkie, hehe! "GO BACK TO YOUR LITTLE OPERA TRASHY BITCH WITH THE TALENT OF A DEAD COW!"

He ducked as she started to now throw elephant poop. "STOP IT YOU STUPID CURICUS FREAK!"

"ASS!"

"BITCH!"

"GO TO HELL!"

"GO TO CANDINA!"

"Never!" She shouted, everyone knew she was banished from that country for uncertain reasons... Finally Juliet ran out of things to throw at him so Erik took his chance and ran over to her. They both stared at each other in hate, but then. "I'M SORRY!" They both cried at the same time.

"I'm sorry for leaving you!" Erik cried.

"I'm sorry for stabbing you!" Juliet cried back throwing her arms around him.

"I'm sorry for getting you pregnant!"...

**Inside the Tent-**

Everyone: "WHAT?!"

**Outside-**

"I'm sorry for leaving you with Nadir and for not beating the hell out of him for slipping us drugs when you knocked me up!"

**Inside-**

Everyone slowly turned to the Persian who was trying to sneak out. "DIE!" Wally and Luka screamed before tackling Nadir...

Alvan shrugged. "It's quite out their Kirk."

"I know." He nodded. "Let's take a peak." When they looked outside they had to cover their mouths. Juliet and Erik where in a mega make out session. "Looks like I'm gonna be a grandfather!" WHACK! "MOM!"

"Shut up and let the youngians make more youngians!" She snapped whacking him on the head with the cane more like normal old ladies do...

* * *

** Me: Yeah, short and really random...**

**Erik: You came up with good insults.**

**Me: Well when your picked on alot from 5th grade you learn to be a a total bitch, but I am a total bitch that can turn into a mentaly insane person.**

**Nadir: I...need...Hospitle!**

**Me: Eh, your a doctor fix ya self.**

**Erik: Yep, she's a bitch...**

**Me: I HAVE MONKEY IN MY PANTS! 8P**

**Erik: And there's the mental insane side...**

**Me: Hoped ya'll liked it cause I listen to "Professional Gerifers" before doing this...**

**Juliet: Which explains the voilent nature...**

**Erik: speaking of volient natue, where's Nick?**

**Me: He got sent off to rock candy glaxy to defend hobo land from the incomeing attack from Romeny...Yes, Romeny's evil spreeds through out the universe-es.**

**Erik: And back to being mental insane.**

**Me: any ways, if ya liked it R&R. If ya hate it I'll send the chipmunk that lives in my hair after you! SAY HELLO TO THE WORLD CHIPPY! *Then a chipmunk pops out of my hair and flys into Erik's pants...And yes, Erik's twinkie is in grave danger.***

**Erik: AHHHHHHH! MY TWINKIE! AHHHHH! MY HONEY GLAZED BUNS!**

**Me: Great! Now I'm craving desert! Bad Chippy! Bad!...Well while we try to save Erik's South Pole body parts...**

**Erik:AHHHHH! CHIPMUNK IN MY PANTS! A FREAKIN CHIPMUNK IN MY PANTS!...AH IT BIT MY-**

**Me*Slapping him with a fish stuffed with exposives.*: Shut up! No one wants to know what goes on there! On a less weird note, see ya on the flip page! PEACE-age!**


	25. Talking to Jumbo

**Me: ILIKECANDY!MEWANTMORECOFFEE!EHHHHHH!**

**Nadir: Crazy, hand the suger and caffien over, and no one gets - IT AIN"T WORKING!**

**Erik : FIRE THE VEGTABLE BOMBS!**

**Me: O.o ... What did you just say ye scrvey excuse for a sea dog?!**

**Juliet and Nick*loading up the cannons.*: Fire it the crock pot!**

**Me: Oh, oh. Will I excape this please enjoy this chapter...AHHHH ANYTHING BUT BEATS!**

**Chippy: What you talkin about Willis.**

**Erik: AHHHHH! TALKIN CHIPMUNK!**

**Me: Oh, the horrible jokes...**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-five**

**Talking To Jumbo.**

Juliet smiled as she walked into the tent where they held the animals, ever since she was young she had loved being around them. But then she almost bursted out laughing once she saw Nadir cleaning up Jumbo's poop. "I should have signed up for the trapize." He muttered as he shoved some more crap into the wheel barrel. Nadir looked and gave a small smirk . "Ah, there is the soon to be Mrs. Destler."

Juliet blushed a bit. "New's travles fast." It had been two weeks since te verbal fight between her and Erik, the two had became closer than ever and Erik poped the question.

_Last Night~_

_Erik nervously held her hand as they walked around the grounds as the rest finished setting up the tent for they had arrived at a new town a night ago. After getting her farthers permission and her brothers as well Erik felt like he could do it. But, hell he was scared._

_Swollowing the large lump in his throat he spoke in a shaky voice. "Juliet..."_

_Juliet turned to look at him with a soft gaze. "Yes love?" She asked gently._

_"Uhhh...Ummm..Juliet...I love you..."_

_"Erik, I know. I love you too..."_

_"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," He blurted out taking her back a bit. What was he going at exactly, Juliet thought. "You are the sun to my darkest nights and days, you are my great muse to my art," Erik took her hand and placed it over his heart. "You are the very heart and soul which keeps this man alive. Oh, God Juliet. You make me want to be more than the man I'll ever be." Then he got down on one knee, Juliet covered her mouth. Her heart raced to the point where she felt like it would burst. "Juliet Dalton...Will you marry me?"_

_ She looked at him with wide eyes, soon tears came out of them. Erik felt a blow to him believing Juliet was gonna say no. "Yes!" Juliet said softly making his ears peirk up. "Yes. Yes! A THOUSAND TIMES! YES!" She cried fling her arms around his neck as she kissed him..._

_End of Flash Back~_

"Of corse it does!" He cried. "Not every day you have a marrige in a cricus."

Juliet smiled and chuckled. "espessailly between such a pair."

"Indeed. Juliet, I loved to stay and chat but I must get rid of this stuff before I barff!" With that Nadir raced out trying to hold his lunch in. Juliet smiled and walked to the large creature. "You giving the poor man a hard time?" Jumbo nodded with a small sound. "Well, you should be thankful someone is cleaning up this shit...Oh, Jumbo... Guess who I saw today." The beast moved her large ear closer singnaling for her to go on. "Christien Daae!" Jubo threw her trunk up in sign showing she was outraged! Juliet nodded. "I know dear, and the woman had the gall to come up to me..."

_Flash back~_

_Christien made her way quietly to the back of the tent to find Juliet talking to Erik. The former divia felt her blood boil seeing the attettion she longed for being stolen from her! By some FREAK! Once he was gone she made her way over. "Juliet!" The woman said cooly._

_Juliet turned her head and glared at Christien. "Daae."_

_"It's Changey now."_

_"How good for you. Hope you treat the boy well."_

_The other woman smirked. "I will, but can't say the Phantom will do the same for you." When she saw Juliet's questioning look she smirked and leaned foreward in a dark whisper. "You'll ALWAYS be second best Juliet. He'll ALWAYS belong to me!" With that she left with that smug triumphet smirk on her face._

_End of Flash Back~_

"Oh Jumbo!" She cried grabing onto her trunk. "What that BEAST of a woman said is ture! I'll always be second best in his eyes...But...But I love him so much! I don't know what I should do." The elaphent patted her head and nugged her back, Juliet looked into the gaints eyes and found a answer that would do...

* * *

Later that night Erik raced back to the tralier they shared. When he ran in he found it empty but found a note...

* * *

Kirk stood next to Mickey as they smoked and where startled by a loud yell. The next thing they heard was Erik screaming over and over: "SHE'S GONE! JULIET IS GONE!"

**The End...**

**or is it?**

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Juliet: YOU LEFT IT LIKE THAT?!**

**Me: Chill girl...**

**Erik*Grabing my shoulders and shaking me hard*:HOW COULD YOU?! YOU SICK WOMAN?!**

**Me: I LEFT IT LIKE THAT FOR THE SQUEAL! *Everyone stops and looks at me.***

**Nick: Sequal?**

**Chippy: What you talking about Willis?**

**Me: Okay, this is the end. BUT! I am having a final Intermissin or an Award Show, so everyone get ready for the biggest Award Show that my have been known ever!**

**Lady M. Raoul: WHAT WILL I WEAR?!**

**Juliet and Erik: WHAT MASK WILL I WEAR?!**

**Nadir: What type of deoderate should I use to get this smell off of me?**

**Nick: I'll start making the awards...**

**Me: Okay people it's time to review! Tell us what you loved about the story and what you hate about it-spelling/grammer not inculded we know that it sucked-, what chracters did you like the best and who did you hate? Tell us what you think should happen for the sequal. Now if you didn't like it well screw off and no FLAMES. I hoped you liked this story and hope you attanded the award show! See ya on the flip page! PEACE-age!**


	26. Award ShowThe End! WHHAAAA!

**Chapter Twenty-six**

**Award Show=THE END! WHAAAA!**

**Me*Crying hard in my study.*: This is soooo sad! I cant believe this is it! AND I WROTE THE DAMN THING!**

**Nick: Hurry up sis! This dress is giving me a rash...Why do I have to wear it anyway?**

**Me: Cause I'm the manly-er twin so suck it up bub! Now let us go forth to see what our subjects are doing in my domain.**

**Nick:... ... How much suger did you have?**

**Me: HOW DARE YO- okay five candy bars and two cups of coffee...Not decaffe.**

**Nick: Hmmmhhh. I thought so missy.**

**Me: MY NAME IS NOT MISSY!**

**Nick: Yeah, it's*Slaps him acrossed the face.***

**Me: No one can know my real name!**

**Nick: Well can I at least tell them it starts with a R...**

**Me; NICK!**

**Erik: HA! We are one step closer in finding out your real name!**

**Nadir: Only if we could find out their age.**

**Juliet: Kinda hard since she wears a paper bag over her head...**

**Nadir: and their not identical twins...**

**Erik: THE MYSTRYE LIVES ON!**

**Me: How da hell did ya'll get into my study?!**

**Juliet and Nadir *Pointing at Erik*: HE PICKED LOCKED IT!**

**Erik: TRATORS!**

**Lady M. Raoul: I have arrived! *We all look at him to see him dressed in deep fried foods! Yummy!* Deep fried chesse bruger anyone?**

**Nadir: we should probably head out to the red carpet, Giry, Mickey, and Evalen are already there!**

**Me: Well then...TO THE THEATER! *Spinny thing has returned and we are on the red carpet!***

**Juliet: I love that thing!**

**Erik: I thought you loved me?!**

**Nick: Can you stop being over dramtic for one night?!**

**Erik ... ... ... ... Nope...**

**Nick:Figures. *Grumble, grumble.***

**Me: HEY! My reviwers/followers! WHAS UP?!**

**Phan3145: Not much, but thanks for asking. **

**Erik*Curling up into a ball.*: PLEASE DONT HURT ME!**

**Awesomeannie*Patting him on the head*: Oh, Erik. Sweet idotic Erik. We wont hurt you...No prmises my awesomness wont hurt you though...**

**erik:...Really?**

**newbornphantic: Yeah! We came to hurt the Opera Trash!**

**Christine: WHAT?!**

**Alot of people: DIE! *Then attack the poor dumb hoe.***

**Me*To PhantomFan01.*: Are you the only normal one here?**

**PhantomFan01: Yeah, pretty much.**

**Me: Okay, you can beat her up later so I dont get arrested by the coppers! *Awwwwe!* Anyway you guys are in the front row...**

**My People: YEAH! *Then run off.***

**Juliet: That was sooo cool.**

**Erik: My twinkie came out unharmed.**

**Juliet: Which is a first!**

**Erik and Juliet: YEAH!**

**Nadir: Pffff. Phantoms.**

**Nick: Come on lets go-**

**Random ErikPhan: CAN I HAVE YOU AUTOGRAH?!**

**Erik:Ahhhh?!...**

**Random JulietPhan: Juliet is way better!**

**A hoard of ErikPhans: NO SHE"S NOT!**

**A hoard of JulietPhans: YES SHE IS!**

**Nick: PHAN WAR! *Then we all take cover as a great war happens before us!***

**Me: This oddly reminds me of twighlight...*shurders at the horrid movie.* Okay, lets get in there.**

**Nadir: How-**

**Me: TO THE THEATER! *Spinny thing!***

**Nadir: as if I had to ask.**

**Stage dude: You guys are on!**

**Me and Nick: Sweet!**

**Erik: Do I look hot?!**

**Juliet: Is my mask on the right side of my face?!**

**Nadir: Yes and yes...DO I STILL SMELL LIKE ELAHENPENT POOPIE?!**

**Me and Nick: O_o... Ahhhh...No?**

**Nadir: NEED MORE AXE! *Starts sraying himself with the spray till we all start gagging.* I'M GORGEOUS!**

**Nick: what drugs are you on man?**

**Nadir: The Persian type...**

**Me: ENOUGH! Come with me to the stage! *The group follows me onto the stage when people start appluding and Phan girls try to get on stage but sady the Mobsters had killed them.* Hi Stephen Lynch! *Waves to the perverted comedy singer I know and love his music... Erik: Not as good as mine...Me:GET OUT OF MY DOMAIN!***

**Nick: Wow, you invited everybody...**

**Nadir: Is that Niki Manji? I LOVE YOU NIKI!**

**Niki: I LOVE YOU TWO PERSIAN GUY!**

**Nadir*In a fan girl voice*: OMA! She just called me Persian Guy! Sqeeeeee! *That was a fan girl sqeee.***

**A hoard of Lady M. Raoul groupies: WE LOVE U LADY M. RAOUL!**

**Lady M. Raoul: You too my little Monsters! Hehehe! Deep fried food for you all! *Then he starts to throw deep fried food from his dress to his fans!***

**Christine: do I have any Fans?**

**The whole world-no, the WHOLE UNIVRIRSE!: NO!**

**Me: Anyways..WELCOME TO THE "MINE!" AWARD SHOW! *People apludad and cheer.* You all should be happy I got kicked out of Math class cause thats how this thing is being made.**

**Nick: Agian?**

**Me: Ain't my fault the comouter frezzes up on me...Back to the point! Tonight, we shall be giving awards away which are known as...**

**Nick: THE GOLDEN CRAZIES! *He pulls out a Golden paper bag with eye holes in em!* I made these for the record.**

**Me: Yeah yeah twin in a dress, Lets start given these here awards away! First we shall start with reviews! *My reviewers scream with joy!* The FUNNIEST REVIEWS go to...Awesomeannie, Phan3145, and newbornphantic!**

**Nick: Take your golden paper bags! *Throws it to them and they scream with joy.***

**Me: For the MOST STRIAGHT FOWARD REVIEWS goes to...PhantomFan01! Enjoy your award! *Throws it to the person.***

**PhantomFan01: SWEET!**

**Me: Okay now to my dear chracters! Oh that reminds me, I only own my OC's and non of the POTO chracters if I did Christine would not exist and Raoul would have been a tranny opera star!**

**Christine: HEY!**

**Me: SILINCE OPERA TRASH! *Cue trap door.***

**Opera Trash: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Falls into an endless abussy.***

**Juliet: Finally.**

**Erik: I shall miss her hot booty. *Which earns a slap from Juliet.***

**Juliet: Can't believe I almost got married to you...**

**Me: The best role for male Phantom goes to...*Everyone knows who it is...* JULIET!**

**Erik and Juliet: SAY WHAT?!**

**Me: And the best female Phantom role goes to...ERIK!*Then Erik faints as Juliet checks her skirt.***

**Nick: Ummm...I thnk you had those mixed up, sis. *I double look at it.***

**Me: Oh yeah...Other way around! Here's your awards-hey! *Erik pushes me out of the way to do a speech.***

**Erik: I would like to thank the dude that created me first of all, without his weird brain I would never have been here! Also I like to thank my Pahn-girl-who still scare me- for making oh-so popular. And Also- *Then Juliet shoves him out of the way for her speech! Oh the love-that was sarcasim my dear veiwers.***

**Juliet: I liked to thank Carzy for inventing me, Evalen for saving me...AND MY AWESOME VOICE AND PHANS! YOU ROCK! *Lot of appluse.* Thank you have a good night and don't forgett to tip your hooker!**

**Celo Green: CRAP! THERE ON TO ME!**

**Me: AWARD FOR BEST SLAPPER goes to...NADIR!**

**Naidr*Taking his award while crying.*: I liked to thank my mother for hitting me all the time and my left hand for being stronger than my pweny right hand...I NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY IN MY LIFE!**

**Nick: Yeah, yeah. Take your award and go cry in the girls bathroom.**

**Me: AWARD FOR BEST ARM PIT HAIR LASSO goes to...MADAME GIRY! *Just then her gross lasso hair grabs the award and tugs it back to her.***

**Giry: Thank you all but I must go to New York to save it from King Kong. *Then she burst through the ceiling, which lands on christine-MUWHAHAHAAA!- Then flys to New York.***

**Me: DONT KILL HIM! I NEED HIM FOR SOMETHING!..Okay back to this. The AWARD FOR COOLEST BLOND IN THE STORY...goes...t...o...EVALEN!**

**Evalen: YES! *Takes the award and runs away laughing like a crazy person.***

**Me: Weeeeeeiiiiiirrrrrrd.**

**Nick: AWARD FOR MOST HORRIBLE EXAMPLE FOR ALL RUSSIAN KIND...MICKEY!**

**Me: Here is your award and vodka*Throws it to him and he runs to the girls bathroom.* Okay, award for BEING A TRANNY goes to...Lady M. Raoul!**

**Lady M. Raoul: BUY MY ALBUM AND PERFUM!**

**Juliet: DONT IT HAS SPERM IN IT!**

**Lady M. Raoul: No it do-okay it does.**

**Me: AWARD FOR THE CHIPMUNK WHO SCARES THE SHIT OUT OF ERIK...CHIPPY! *Then Chippy pops out of my hair and attacks Erik who is screaming like a little girl. MUWAHHAHHAHAHA!***

**Nick: Well thats everything...But...**

**Erik, Juliet and Nadir *In scared tones.*: What?!**

**Nick: Sis has something to say to Erik.**

**Me: Do I have to?**

**Nick: DO IT OR NO COFFEE!**

**Me: OKAY DUDE!...Eirk, I sorry for being...Mean and stuff to you. *Then I hug him, Everyone gasps in surpise.***

**Erik: Ahhhh...I forgive you?**

**Me: Yeeeeaaah, dont get us to it. Okay everyone that's all for this sho AND -sadly- this story.**

**Everyone; NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Erik: Hey thats my thing!**

**Me: But don't freat my people, look out for the seqal: _MINE II: There's No Place Like the Opera._ Freaturing the cast of Wicked! Now for the last time ever in this story...Guys help me out.**

**Me, Nick, Nadir, Juliet, and Erik.: See you on the flip page! PEACE-age!**

_**The End!**_

_**:(**_


	27. I'm Baaack!

_**I'm Baaack!**_

** Me:WHAT'S UP! Yes, I have returned to bring hell to Erik.**

**Erik*In a Hawaii shirt and sunglasses*: SHIT!**

**Me: Since I am horrible at starting new stories-most of all the horrible blunder of a squeal I've done- I will just pick off on this story. Like a part two!**

**Nick*walks in really pissed off*: Juliet doesn't want to do it.**

**Me: WHAT?! NADIR, DO SOMETHING! SUE HER! DRUG HER! YOU WERE FREAKIN STRIPPER FOR GOD SAKES!**

**Nadir*drugged up*: I've got a lovely pair of coconuts for sale! Anyone want them?**

**Me: ahh, screw you! I knew I should have sent you too rehab when they sent me to that mental asylum. . .**

**Erik: So that explains the One Flew Over the Cuckoo Nest Characters. *everyone waves at them***

**Me: Well, what else was I suppose to do! Ratched was annoying and I lost a bet with McMurphy.**

**McMurphy: Where's the hooker you promised me?**

**Me: Oh, right. I lost that bet to. . .OPERA TRASH! **

**Christine*walks in* :What do you-OH SHIT!**

**Mack: OH YEAH BABY! *grabs the Opera and drags her into the closet.***

**Christine: HELP MEEEE!**

**Me: Sorry, I can't here you. Lalala! . . .Wait! I got an idea! Chief, go get Juliet!**

**Nick: You really think that's gonna work?**

**Me: Dude, Erik's a pansy and Nadir's drugged up. What else am I suppose to do?**

**Erik: You could have used your author powers to make her appear.**

**Me: . . .*smacks him with a fish* Stop being a smart ass.**

**Erik: Yep. We're back.**

**Juliet*being carried by Chief* :NO! PUT ME DOWN! I WILL NOT DEAL WITH THAT A********!**

**Me:Awwwe, she missed you! Hey, where's Chippy? *everyone looks around***

**SOME WHERE IN NEW MEXICO!**

** Chippy*drving a sports car*:This is the life, hey Willis?**

**Wilson*you know the volley ball from Castaway*: You realize that they restarted that story, right?**

**Chippy: What u talkin bout Willis! *turns the car around* VIA LAS VEGAS!**

**Wilson: THE STUDIO AIN'T THERE!**

**Chippy: I know but I need to use the Potty.**

**BACK AT THE STUDIO!**

**Me:Man, things got messed up while we were gone.**

**Nick:No, things were great till you broke out of the mental asylum.**

**Me: STOP TELLING EVERYONE THAT!**

**Erik: How else did you get out?!**

**Me: . . .Touché poopy mask, touché.**

**Erik: I hate you.**

**Me: I hate you too. *Then we hug each other***

**Chief: You guys are worst than the mental patients. **

**Nick: Welcome to my world.**

**Lady M. Raoul*breaks through the fourth wall-we need to stop fixing that thing*: I smelled sex.**

**Me: McMurhpy's in the closet.**

**Lady M. Raoul: Ohh, just how I like them. *Runs into the closet***

**Mack: Hey, what the hell are you-OH SHIT! *bursted out of the closet naked.**

**Me and Juliet: 8D**

**Erik, Nadir and Nick: THE HORROR!**

**Lady M. Raoul: COME BACK! *runs after him in a spedo***

**Me: Yeah, we're back. Anyway next chapter will be up sometime. Just as soon as I figure out how to do it.**

**Nadir: We're going to need a lot of drugs and coffee.**

**Me:Amen my Tweaker of a lawyer.**

**Nadir: That's how I roll. WHAT!**

**Erik*With is lasso around his neck*: Can I kill myself now?**

**Me: Not yet. Next chapter coming sometime soon!Well, we'll see ya on the flip page! PEACE-age!**


	28. The Hills R Alive With Murder!

**Okay as you all know I do not own POTO, just what I made up. Plus I have good news! I got better at using grammar-that and a spell check that works 97% of the time.**

**Erik: Is that all you learned since we were gone?**

**Me: Naw, I also learned psychology. **

**Nadir: So we can't kill anymore quacks?**

**Audience: Awwwe.**

**Juliet: Man, they enjoy violence. **

**Me: Of course they do! We're like the Kardashians. . .Except we're poor as frick.**

**Erik: Speak about your self sister. **

**Me:Pfff, whatever. I got a comic book store to go to. . .**

**Nick: What about the story?**

**Me: Yeah! Here's your chapter! Take it or screw Erik *shoves a half naked Erik, tied to a chair in front of the reviewers.* Do whatever you want to him.**

**Erik:DAMN YOU WOMAN!**

_**I am not Obama and I approve this message.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight**_

**The Hills Are Alive With Crys Of Murder!**

Juliet stomped through the forest with a dark mind, as dark as the sky. She had only one thing on her mind, something she should have done a LONG time ago. Finally after hours of crashing through forest brush, knocking out a old coachman and driving the carriage she arrived to her destination. Quietly she leaped down from the seat and walked to the horses to clam them down. The woman didn't want anyone to know she was there. . .

* * *

"Christine." Raoul said before walking into the room. He smiled as he looked at his beautiful bride to be. Christine looked at him and gave him a ghost of a smile. Her lover gave her a look of concern, rushing to her side. "What is wrong, _mon amour?_" He asked. Christine sighed and shook her head. "I went to the circus that's not so far from the village." She paused, trying to figure if she should tell Raoul what she said to Juliet, after all he and Erik were on good terms now. In fact, he spoke highly of the Phantom now that he wasn't chasing her. "I saw The Phantoms."

Raoul looked at her wide eyed in a mix of shock and surprise. "Really? What a strange turn of fate. Perhaps we should see them, do they perform there?"

"No!" Christine cried in a panic. "We mustn't go there!"

"Why not?" She suddenly realized she just backed her self into a corner. "I don't know, but I just don't want to. Okay?" Raoul nodded understandingly, but he knew what it was about. To tell the truth, Kirk had confronted him and told him to keep his -as I quote- "_Viper of a wife out of my performer's lodgings."_ Unquote. He wasn't sure at first, but now he was dead sure on it. Raoul wasn't that dense. **(A/N: Now that's shocking!)** "Alright." He said, standing up and giving her a kiss. "I'm awfully tried, Raoul. May I get some rest?" He smiled and said yes. The two departed and went to their own rooms, even though it was uncommon for two engaged people to share the same home during the time but it was, after all a week before the wedding. . .

* * *

The Phantomess crept slowly to the nearest window and peaked in; all she saw was a maid getting ready to leave and a lazy looking dog asleep on the sofa. She glanced over at the back door and sprinted over, without a sound. Juliet bent down and began to work on pick locking it, something she learned from Luka. Once it snapped open she bent her head in, making sure it was clear before slipping into the shadows.

Juliet crept through the home with ease, not even the dog knew she was there-even when she was RIGHT in front of him! Anyways, she lurked up the stairs to find the bedrooms. The first door she tried was Raoul's room. He was sound asleep in his bed muttering something about 'people laughing at his fly being down.' She quickly closed the door and shook the horrid image of his pants being done from her head.

The next door was the jack pot, it was little Christine's room. Juliet opened it and smirked at the peaceful little 'angle'. She crept over to the bed side and hovered over her, slowly pulling a knife out of her cloak. "We meet again, _Déchets d'opéra." . . ._

* * *

The next morning, Erik got up from the drug in dosed sleep Nadir put him in when he tried to get on Jumbo to look for his love. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he got up. "Morning, love." He stopped in his tracks at the sound of the voice. Erik slowly turned his head and saw Juliet sitting at the small table they moved in there. She smiled at him as she sipped her water. "Sleep well, I hope?"

Erik looked at her, not sure if he should be pissed off or tackling her in embrace. So he did the most rational thing at the moment. "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!" He roared running over hugging her.

"Ummm. . ." Juliet laughed not sure what she should do. "I took care of something." Erik pulled away from her and gave her a glare. "We were worried sick." Juliet smiled at him and kissed his deformed cheek. "I'm not letting it go so easily, _mon ange. "_

"You will when I tell you the good news". . .

* * *

Raoul got up at the same time from his rest and went down to the dinning area to eat. When he arrived he saw that Christine wasn't there. _Odd._ He thought looking around. _She's normally up before me._ Raoul walked into the kitchen and asked the servants if they had seen her. "No, Monsieur." They all would answer. Raoul nodded and it suddenly came to him that she could have over slept.

Raoul went back up the stair case and went to Christine's door, lightly knocking on it. "Christine, dear. May I come in?" No answer. When he tried again, it was the same result. He sighed and open the door. "Christine, it's after -" He stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw before him.

Christine was dead. Stabbed to death in her sleep. . .

* * *

"Well," Erik said after a moment. "What's the news." Juliet looked at him joyfully, a wide smile spread on her lips. She could hardly stop herself from laughing at what she was to tell him. Her lover looked at her with worry. "Juliet, _mon ange. _What is it?!"

Juliet stopped and looked at him with wide, bright eyes. Filled with joy and happiness. "Erik. . " He looked at her with curiosity. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**My brother and fictional characters: WOW!**

**Me: Plot twist! *Blows on my nails and rub them on my shirt* Damn, I'm good!**

**Erik: I'm going to be a Dad!**

**Juliet*Grabs me by the shirt*: I swear to God-**

**Nadir: Allha. . .**

**Juliet: SHUT YO FACE ! *Nadir shrinks away* If I loose this kid. . .**

**Me: Really? You think I'm that heartless? I PANIC ABOUT MY SISTER BEING FIVE FEET AWAY FROM ME IN WALL-MART!**

**Nick: Really, she has trust issues. **

**Me: Anyway, hoped you all liked this chapter and will Review.**

**Erik. . .No threats?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Erik: You're not going to threaten to strangle them in their sleep?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Erik: You're not going to threaten them by sending flying monkeys with poopy dippers on them in their sleep?**

**Me: Let me think about that. . . . .Ahhh, no.**

**Erik:. . .*grabes me and shakes me hard* WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH CRAZY?!**

**Me: TAZE YO ASS! *taze him.* Still got it. See ya on the flip page! PEACE-age!**


End file.
